


Holding out for a Hero

by AnnaGoesBananas1992



Category: Arin Hanson - Fandom, Danny Y. Sexbang, Game Grumps, Suzy Berhow - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, relationships - Fandom, weddings - Fandom
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Loving relationships, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaGoesBananas1992/pseuds/AnnaGoesBananas1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna moves to California to be with her cousin and best friend Arin Hanson. Her job is to wrangle the Grumps and keep them on schedule . After a little fling with a not so grump Dan Avidan she finder her self in an odd place. While at a con with the Grumps she meets Markiplier and gets to know him. The friends with benefits arrangement she has with Dan begins to fall away as she finds her self becoming close with Mark Fischbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was trying to pack best I could last minuet. Why do I always post pone these things till the last minuet? I shoved leggings and a few pairs of skinny jeans in the duffle bag along with some shirts. I wasn't really concerned with what I wore. I would be back stage most of the time and off to the side while they all signed things. I was just an assistant really. More like Suzy's assistant. I never really spent much time with the Grumps except Arin who was my cousin. I remember he called me one day and was like "Hey. Wanna come live in Californian with Suzy and I? Heard you needed a Job....Suzy needs an assistant so pack your shit we're coming to get you!" and I did jut that. I packed my shit and was waiting form them at the air port. Arin had brought the crew with him. He said he wanted to document the moment. That's when the infatuation stated....I'm getting a little ahead of my self....lets go back to how this all really happened.

Arin and I grew up together. He was more like my big brother instead of my cousin. We spend every second of the summer together and were inseparable. I had an older sister, but she was much older so wasn't much for playing with a child. So Arin was my best friend and family. We went to the same school, he was 6 years older than me but he managed to keep tabs on me, even when he was off in high school and I was in middle school. When he was 15, I was 9. That's when he met Suzy. Suzy took me in as well and became another best friend. Even though I was younger they kept me around and hung out with me. I loved them both. Then one day Arin told me him and Suzy were going to the Disney college program and I wouldn't get to see them as much anymore. I talked with them on the phone and everything and we even wrote letters. Then Arin told me he and Suzy just couldn't make it work anymore and they hoped that they could make it work in the future. I stayed friends with Suzy and when she moved back home we hung out a lot. The one day Arin called em and asked me to help Suz pack cause he was coming to get her and bring her back to Cali with him. I sadly packed my best friends things up. When she hugged be goodbye she whispered in my ear "Finish school...we will be back." I didn't quiet know what that meant. I still had a few years of high school left. When I finally graduated. After the long process of only seeing Arin and Suzy on holidays and sometimes during the summer when I was not working, he called me a week after graduation and that's when he came and got me. They said I was going to live with them until I decided that i couldn't stand them anymore. I was so happy.

That's when they all showed up. John, Barry, Danny and my two best friends! I had everything packed and ready to go. My parents had already sent my furniture over the day before and most of my clothes. I had just a few things to get my by until all my things arrived. Everyone was so nice. I clicked with them instantly. On the way back Suzy informed me of all I would be doing. Just helping her book modeling gigs for her and make sure she stays on schedule, I would also be helping her with the Grumps stuff. That's when my happy life with them started.

Skip to 2013. Suzy and Arin were engaged and I was helping Suzy best I could to get the wedding planned and making sure everyone stayed on schedule. I had started doing a little voice work on the side for a few animations and some of StarBomb's music. Suzy and Arin both asked me to sing at the wedding. I was so honored I didn't think twice about saying no to them. October 25th 2013 I stood on my cousins side at a beautiful wedding for my two best friends in the whole world. The reception was set up beautifully and this is where things began to get complicated for me and a certain grump. I had just turned 21 and was having a few drinks between songs. I knew not to get too sloppy until the pre selected recorded music was to be played. I sang my last song and thanked the newly weds for the chance to sing. I left the stage and walked to the open bar. "Your voice is lovely. How come I didn't know you had those pipes?" I turned to see the owner of the voice. There he was. Dan Avidan. I smiled and looked back to the champagne the bartender had handed me.  
"Cause I'm just the voice of Samus. I just have to sound mean." I laughed and i took a sip.  
"Well that's just not doing it any justice. You need to do more with your voice." He laughed and leaned against the bar. He had a beer in his hand and he took a small sip. Danny and I had never really hung out out side of work. I felt a little nervous. I had always found him very attractive, but knew he was much older than I was, didn't bother me since I was into older men, but I didn't know how he would even remotely feel.  
"You look stunning by the way. I'm use to seeing you in yoga pants and leggings. Not saying that's bad either, but you look beautiful. It's a nice change." He smirked down at me.  
"Well thank you Mr. Avidan. I do have to say you look quiet dashing yourself." I said setting my champagne flute down and jokingly adjusted his tie. He smiled and put his beer down.  
"Would you care to dance?" He held his hand out "You've been singing this whole time and I would love to be the 1st person you dance with." He chuckled and I rested my hand in his.  
"Well how is a girl suppose to say no when you flatter her so?" I followed him out onto the floor. He placed his hand on my waist as mine rested on the back of his neck. I fidgeted with one of his wild curls at the base of his neck. I felt him shiver and then smile. We swayed to the slow music. He curled my hand he held to his chest and pulled me closer.  
"I just want to say, on behalf of all the grumps , we really appreciate the work you do for us." He smiled down at me. I looked up. He was a good bit taller than me Probably by a foot. I smiled It was always nice to feel appreciated.  
"It's no problem Danny. I love my job it keeps me busy." I kept my eyes locked with his. His teeth no longer showed but he still smiled softly."Can I tell you something?"he asked quietly. I'm assuming by the was he lowed his voice he had been drinking a little.  
"Sure Danny." I giggled at the silly-ness of the situation.  
"I really wanna kiss you right now, but I'm pretty sure that's just the alcohol, But i have always thought You were very beautiful and fun to be around when I get the chance to talk and hang out with you." He leaned closer to me ear. I was a bit taken aback. I know my face turned at lease a sweet shade of pink. Danny brushed his nose against a lock of curled hair."Would it be OK if I kissed you?" He finally asked.  
"Sure." I said unsure if it was the right answer or not. He kissed the corner of my mouth at first then moved to my lips. He let go of my hand and held my chin to tld my head a little. I returned the kiss, still unsure but at this moment uncaring. He pulled back and locked eyes with me. Still the soft sweet smile on his face. "Lets get another drink ?" He asked more than stated. I nodded. Knowing I would need something to take the nerves off after that. I didn't even know If i wanted anything from Danny. I just knew I wanted more of what we had just done. He took my hand and led me back to the Bar. "A beer and....champagne?" He asked me.  
"No get me a beer too." I said a little panicky. "Alright. 2 beers please." Danny said and put his arm around me. He kissed the top of my head. The bar tender handed us our drinks and Danny led me to an outside patio. We sat close to one another. He laid his arm behind me and brushed his fingers up and down my shoulder. I sipped my beer as we shared small talk. "So Arin won't tell me but are you seeing anyone? He said he doesn't know that you were talking to this one guy for a little but he hasn't heard anything else."  
"Danny now why would you be so curious about my romantic life?  
"I was just wondering if we had been hogging you from someone. We do have you running around at all hours. I know if I was seeing someone and I never got to see them cause a group of guys were hogging her I would be a little pissed. If I wasn't in a place where I could understand the indusrty."  
I laughed. If this was a lie it was a great one, I was hoping that this was really just Danny being concerned. "No there was a guy, but I told him that it was just really impossible for me to be in a relationship when I didn't even have time to do my own laundry. You know Suzy Does mine when she does hers? Cause I literally have like a day and a half to myself and I use that half day to tidy my room and help them with house work and then that whole other day I just try and chill out and keep my mental health under check. " I chuckled. Danny covered his mouth after sipping his beer.  
"Dude I'm the same way. I usually spend half a day doing laundry cause I never have the time! We should just be laundry buddies and do it together!" He laughed.  
"Oh gosh that would be fun! Deal if you're serious I will so be your laundry buddy."  
"So serious. We should. I'll text you and we can either go to ye ole launder mat or we can do it at either place." He laughed and pulled me close to kiss my temple. I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder. I hugged me closer and sighed.

Danny and I had been sitting outside drinking for about an hour. I had downed about 4 more beers and was quiet snokerd. I was a pretty cheap drunk. Danny was a little more aware of what was going on. I looked at Danny as he laughed at something I had just said. I gently took his tie in my hand and fingered the silk like material. I trailed my eyes up to his then let them linger on his lips a moment. I pulled the tie softly and pulled his lips to mine. His mouth moved against mine as he pulled my closer resting his hand on my face. I felt his tong trail my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and touched my tong to his. He twirled sections of my hair between his slender fingers. I tangled my hair in his bed of curls and pulled gently. He pulled his lips away breifly and smirked "Wow little one, might bite off more than you can chew." He leaned down and nipped at my exposed collar bone.  
"How do you know you're not just a bite size for me Dan?" My voice was low. I was already biting off more than I could chew, but he didn't have to know that. "He looked back into my eyes. His brown eyes dark and hooded. "My place?" He asked I Thought about it for a second. "Actually I have a pretty nice hotel for the night Thanks to Arin and Suzy. I told them I was gonna give them the night to themselves as newly weds and that I would stay somewhere. Well they decided that was my bridesmaids gift. So how about we go there since it's just around the corner and we cannot drive?" I stood and pulled his hand.  
"Sound perfect." He draped his arm around me. We walked thought the remainder of the reception. There were only a few people left that I recognized. "He wait at the door, I'm gonna go tel Barry not to wait up." H kissed my lips quickly and stumbled off. I braced myself against the door. Standing made me dizzy. I was going to be greatly upset if I passed out before we made it to where I wanted to be. "Ready to go beautiful?" Danny came back up and draped his arm around me. "Sure thing Sexbang." I laughed as he leaned down. He pushed me against the wall and nuzzled my neck "I kinda like it when you call me that." He nipped at my neck. I pushed myself against him and tugged at his hair.  
"If you play your cards right." I whispered in his year "You might get to hear me scream it tonight." His lips crashed to mine as his tong hungrily entered my mouth. I tugged his hair a little harder. I might of been smashed, but I was very tired from standing and keeping composure.He pulled away and led me to the hotel. The venue was 2 buildings down so It did not take us long to get there. I checked in and vaguely remember getting on the elevator when Dan's mouth was on mine again and his hands were roaming my body. My mouth moved perfectly with his. "Would of never though this was going to happen. Arin's going to kill me." He breathed next to my ear.  
"Please don't talk about my cousin when we are about to have sex please." I covered his mouth by pulling him into another kiss. The elevator reached out floor and We staggered to my room. When the door opened I felt Dan spin me around. He kicked the door closed and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my left wound around his waits and his lips assaulted mine. I felt his hand press against my lower back. He was working on the zipper to my dress. He stopped and pressed me against a wall. "You're ok to do this right? I don't want to take advantage." He looked me in the eyes. I was drunk, I did not care how things spanned in the morning. I wanted Danny. "Just shut up and kiss me." I pulled his mouth to mine again.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was too bright and I was too hung over for this. I rolled over to bury my face in the sheets when I felt warm skin and a slight stir.I opened one eye and saw Danny AND his mass of hair laying next to me. I sat up too fast and felt my head spin. I groaned and rested my head in my hands. I remembered sitting with Danny outside, But after that I had no idea what happened. I began t think back. I did remember pulling him to kiss me and us eventually leaving together. I pulled the covers up. Yep we were both definitely naked and in bed together. I heard a grunt and looked to see Dan holding propping himself up on his elbows. "Oh....hey." He said.   
"Hi." I pulled the sheets closer to myself. Did he remember what happened.   
"You ok? You were pretty out of it last night." He sat up and pushed my hair away. I nodded. I was ok. I still didn't know what the out come of all of this was going to be. I still didn't know if I wanted anything from him. I did like Danny, but did I want to date Danny?  
"You sure? Here." He swung to the side of the bed he grabbed a blanket and pulled it around his waits. He walked to the bathroom on my side of the room. I pulled myself up from the bed and pulled on a tee shirt from my bag that had already been up here. I walked to look out the window. It overlooked the coast. I felt a hand on my hip and I jumped a little. Danny held me a glass of water. I slowly drank it.   
"So....time for that awkward hook up talk?" I chuckled hiding my nerves and winking at him.  
Danny chuckled and smiled. "Seeing you joke makes me feel much better. I was worried I had just fucked everything up." He sat down in an chair and ruffled his hair."But we do need to talk about what happened. I'm.....gah i'm such an ass hole. Like you know you go to weddings...and you get that..."  
"Danny.....dude. you don't have to marry me ok. It was a hook up. We don't have to discuss that. I was hammerd, you were drunk. We both were adults who wanted sex. Simple."  
"That's not entirely true. I would like to see if there's anything there for us. I did enjoy dancing and talking with you. Maybe....maybe I could take you to breakfast this morning. Then we go to the beach or something?"  
I thought it over for a bit. It wouldn't hurt to try something. What's one date? "Sure. Um do you have any clothes or do you want to run home 1st?"  
"Oh I was thinking I'll run home. You gonna be here all day?" He asked standing and looking for his pants and shirt. I sipped my water and though about it more. I did really like Danny, but was this going to work out? He was 13 years older than me. Was I ready for that much of an older man? He turned to me when he found his clothes and smiled. I felt all the nerves melt with that smile. What was the worst that could possibly happen?

Danny came back by and picked me up. I met him in the lobby. It was going to be check out time by the time we got back and Suzy and Arin had left for their honey moon. I would have the house to myself for a few days. I checked out of the room as Dan walked in and threw my bag over his shoulder."Ready to go?" He smiled. I pushed my glasses up and smiled.   
"Ready as always." I followed him out to his SUV he threw my back in the back seat and opened my door for me."Such a gentleman." I teased as I slid into his car.   
"Well of course. I'm a sensitive sweet guy." He joked as he kissed my forehead. I made a face as he closed the door. I didn't know how i felt about that. He climbed in and drive off to a dinner to get breakfast. Granted it was like early afternoon when we left, but i was still hungry and a little hung over. I just needed a nice greasy hamburger and fries. "So what kind of music do you listen to?" He asked I thought for a second "Here just take this." He handed me his phone and opened his music player "OH Daniel, trusting me with your phone. Are we that serious?" I teased and scrolled through his music. I just put his music on shuffle and listened . Paint it black began to play. I bobbed my head and sang along. Dan sang along. We had a mini jam session as we drove to get food. We genuinely had a good time. We walked around the city a little after. We held hands. Which felt weird. I was starting to think maybe Danny was suppose to be just my friend. But I wanted to be around him and hang out and I wasn't completely off the idea of having sex with him again.

We were sitting back at home when he finally sighed loudly "Is this weird? Like I want it not to be weird, but its definitely weird isn't it?" He ruffled his hair and buried his face in his hands "God damn it Anna. I'm so sorry."  
"Dude no! Like you just took a weight off my shoulders. I didn't know how to say anything. I so think it's a little off. But man I fucking love hanging out with you and stuff! Like today I laughed harder than I have in a long time. Maybe we're just destine to be best friends." I shrugged. He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Dude.....your fucking the best. Like I would love to be best friends. I can't believe you felt the same. Have....have you ever had this happen before?" He asked turning towards me throwing an arm over the couch.   
"Well....I don't really hook up. I mean....there's nothing wrong with it, but i've always just had sex with Men that I've really been into and been in a relationship with ....which lets not lie I was really into Danny. Like you are probably one of the coolest guys i've ever met and very handsome. How could anyone not just fall for you? But i mean I wanted to have sex with you last night. Didn't regret it this morning.....and....if we're being honest wouldn't mind if it happened again." I looked down. I glanced back up to Danny who looked like he was thinking about something  
"To be honest....I don't think I would mind it again either." He smiled and leaned closer to me. I put my hand up and pushed his face   
"Dude. really. Are we just gonna be fuck buddies now?" I laughed and climbed on top of him since he fell backwards. He looked up at me. I smirked and pulled my shirt off. "Cause that might not be too bad either." I cooed. It had been a while before Danny. I hadn't Had sex for about a year and a half. Danny was almost a sex god send.   
"Sweetie if you're down. I'm ok with it." He trailed his hand up my stomach. His hand grazed my breasts and then caressed up my neck. He sat up and kissed me hastily. I shifted so he could sit up properly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he unhooked my bra. I pulled away to pull his shirt off. He kissed the peaks of my breast and breathed against my skin "You sure you;re alright with this? If you don't want to it's fine."  
"Danny. I want to. I trust you ...and i like you a little. We can be adults and casually fuck can't we?" I bit at his neck. I felt him harden under me. "Fuck yea we can." He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.

He layed me down on the bed and began to pull my leggings down. "God i love leggings. and I love that you go commando in leggings. He climbed between my legs and licked my lips one good time. I arched against his face and as a low growl emitted from my throat. He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer o his face as his tongue flicked and pressed against the bundle of nerves. I gripped at the sheets on my bed and as he worked me. The faster his tongue moved the more I felt the ball in my stomach build. He glanced up at me and pulled away. He climbed up my body and brushed my hair out of my face. "You are very beautiful when you're all worked up and turned on." He kissed my shoulder and trailed his fingers down my arm. He was more intimate than what I had expected a fuck buddy to be. He made sure i was ok. He made me feel good emotionally and physically. I smiled and pushed him on his back. I began undoing his belt and trying to get his jeans away. "Yet you do not do me the favor of leggings and commando.....for shame." I tease as his underwear was pulled a little by me yanking his jeans off. I climbed back to him and kneeled between his legs. I bent down and pulled him out of his boxer briefs. He twitched at my touch. I pushed his boxers down as my hand pumped his shaft. His breath hitched in his throat as my breath trailed over his head. I took him in my mouth and ran my tongue around the head of his dick. His hand tangled itself in my hair. He pushed my head down. I was never very good with my gag reflex and Danny was a bit bigger than I had originally ever been with. I felt my throat tighten. I pulled back and held back a gag. "Dude...ya gotta gimme a minuet. I will puke on you." I laughed. Danny looked up at me and laughed "Dude....so turned on by you puking on me."  
We laughed until I couldn't breath. "Wanna just cuddle tonight? Maybe fool around another time? I'm actually kinda tired." He offered and laid back on the pillows. I shrugged and laid next to him. "At least you're also a cuddler. I do adore that." He said as he pulled me close. I smiled and nodded. It was nice to sleep next to someone. Even if that person wasn't guaranteed to be there the next morning

I was wrong. Danny was there when I woke up. We did not have breakfast thought. We then and there made a deal. We could sleep together, but the second one of us was in a relationship we would just be friends, We wouldn't fool around anymore and things couldn't get weird. We wouldn't tell the other grumps about it, but if they found out we would handle it. When we hooked up it would be at Dan's house since Barry was editing most of the time anyway. We had it figured out. Dan and I even went to movies and would eat out together. If anything the hooking up caused us to be close. We would go to one one another if something was wrong., He was definitely my best friend.

That's where we pick up at me frantically trying to get packed before Danny leaves to go to the airport without me.The grumps AND i Are heading to a con and I have been to busy running around getting their things together that I forgot to get my shit together. "Oie you ready yet.....it can't take that long to pack some leggings and shirts." Danny barged into my room.  
"Lest jew fro....I have been getting ya'll taken care of and haven't had time to worry about me. Can you please grab that skater dress..the..."  
"The red on with the skill back that you wear constantly...yes." Danny walked over to my closet and pulled said dress out He leaned in my closet and grabbed my studded booties to go with it. "Because I know you." He smiled and grabbed a tote to put my shoes in. It was true. He knew me about as good as Suzy and Arin. They eventually found out about our little agreement and at 1st Arin was a little tiffed, but when I told him it was fine and I was big enough to make my own decisions and he cooled off. Most of youtube though we were dating,but no one really took that too seriously. We talked about being best friends on an episode or two that I was on grumpcade with him and Ross. The sex had actually become something we really didn't do as much. It happened if we went a while without seeing one another. He always reassured me that if a guy came along he would be more than happy to step back and let me find true love. We had even tried dating again cause we thought we might of fallen in love.....we had not. We dated for about 6 months and then broke up cause it just wasn't the love we thought it was.and in the 6 months we were together I moved into my own house, started up a side youtube channel that I did very little on, and started a part time career as a wedding singer thanks to Suzy sharing the videos of me singing at her wedding. I did small performances in lounges and did a little singing on some Star Bomb songs other than just being Samus.  
"Dude come on stop day dreaming" Danny said grabbing my bags and running out the door. I shook my head and smiled grabbing my phone. and running after him.  
The flight wasnt too long. It was about an hour and a half. Dan and I watched a movie and took funny selfies for instagram. When the plane finally landed we grabbed out things and made our way to the terminal and waited at baggage claim. I leaned against Danny as always. "Carry me." I said holding my arms up like a baby. "Danny shook his head "Girl...you can walk." He laughed and ruffled my hair. We walked to the rental cars and drove to the hotel we were staying at for the weekend. "Hey Mark jut messaged me and asked if we wanted to meet him for dinner tonight." Arin said when we all got out of the cars.   
"Mark...LIKE...MARKIPLIER?" i asked a little too excited. Danny looked at me and laughed  
"Yes Markiplier. Well Anna's in...who else is?" Arin asked. Everyone agreed.   
"Anna call him and tell him we all say yes." Arin tossed me his phone . I pulled up the test and pressed the phone icon to call him.   
"Yello?" Mark voice answered after the 3rd ring.  
"Hi Mark....It's A..."  
"Anna. Hey! Yea. You guys ok with dinner tonight?"  
"Oh yea. Definitely we are gonna get in and get a little more decent. We're all in pjs and sweats. So like wanna meet us somewhere ooor?"  
"We are actually staying in the same hotel. I can meet you guys in the lobby if that works?"   
"Yea that totally works. I'll be sure to give you a call when we are ready to meet up with you. Ok?"  
" Yea give me your number and I'll text you so you'll have my number and just call me when you're ready to meet." He laughed a little more. I gave him my number and gave Arin the phone back since we we're already to our rooms. I went to the room with Barry and Dan. I took my red tank top with the mesh sleeves and pulled in on in replacement to my hoodie and pulled on a pair or faux leather leggings and my black dock martins. I sprayed some texture stray in my wavy shoulder length blond/grey hair and put on a little make up. I wasn't feeling the extreme liner that i usually do. I walked out and saw Dan sitting on the bed. "Do you think they would be mad if I didn't go? I'm exhausted. I really just wanna sleep." He laid back. I walked over to him and patted his head. "I'm sure they'll understand...you didn't sleep last night. Just stay in tonight." He smiled up at me and took my hand "You're awesome and I love you." He blew a raspberry on my hand and let it go yanking his shirt off and jeans. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. I headed to the lobby. I had sent Mark a text saying I was on my way down. I texted the other grumps and seeing where they were in the process. Arin said he was waiting on Suzy and Barry said he was throwing on clothes on and he would be down. I say in one of the over stuffed couches until I head that ever so familiar voice. "Well don't you look lovely." Mark said standing above me. I smiled and Stood up. "You don't look too bad yourself." I stood and hugged him ."I have to say it is great to finally meet you." I said as we pulled away.   
"I know I've been talking with Arin and he always says you are the greatest thing. You guys grew up together?" He asked   
"Yeah he's my 1st cousin. Granted he's 6 years older than me he always kept me around." I laughed THINKING of us hanging out when we were teenagers.   
"Well He actually invited me to come do some videos with you guys."  
"Year I was actually suppose to call you when I got back to see when you were free." I laughed."Nothing gets past me Markimoo." I laughed as I pulled at my phone to pull up my calendar. "See...Call mark. See when grumpcard." I showed him the tab in my phone on my calendar. Hopefully I would be able to get ahead of schedule and find out so we could set up a time. "Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting...Anna where's Dan?" Suzy asked   
"Oh he said he was exhausted and was gonna sleep in tonight. He says he's super sorry and will make it up to you guys." I said locking my phone and putting it in my bag.  
"Well his loss!!" Arin yells and leads us out the door. "We all wanna ride together?"  
"Actually where we're eating is walking distance if you guys wasn't just walk there." Mark says from my side. He places his hand on my shoulder and guides me towards the place. His hand drops and I almost hate that it did. I followed them and Mark stops for me to catch up."So I'm actually going to be free like the week after we get back. If that works for you guys." He says to me. I smile and pull my phone out "leeet me see. We are also free then. I mean other than a few things I have planned for Suzy, but you're doing grumpcade and that only requires the boys. And they have asked me to hold off a little after the con, but hey......anything for you Marki!" Mark Laughed and bumped his shoulder into me. I giggled in response "But seriously. I'll get it all set up. I actually think Arin was planning on you staying at his place. Since I don't live there anymore they have a spare room, but something I will have to find out when we get back home. Like seriously this is all I got when Arin told me you would be coming." I took out my phone and held it for mark to see. It was a text message and all it said was "Mark's coming to grump...make it so number 1." Mark began to laugh and put if hand over the phone. "That has to be the greatest text ever." He laughed loudly.  
"You should see half the text I get from him....sometimes it gets insane and i just have to walk away from my phone." I giggled putting my phone away.   
As we walked to our dinning location I found Mark super easy and fun to talk to. I was nervous talking to him and found myself trying to seem cool to him....last I checked I was a 23, not a pre teen trying to impress a boy. I could do this...I talked to people as part of my Job this was nothing. "Oh I meant to tell you I like your hair....It's different that the last video you posted. It looks great." He complemented me taking a strand of my hair and turning it between his fingers. My cheeks warmed up and I thanked him......Ok....maybe I couldn't play it as cool as I would have liked.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked in and it was a Asian buffet type. I was pretty happy since I saw a hibachi and sushi bar. Mark told the hostess how many we had in our party. The small hostess led us to the table and took out drink orders. We all separated to go get what we wanted to eat. My 1st stop was Sushi. I filled my plate with the colorful rolls and filled a small cup with yum yum sauce. "I figured this would be where you would end up." Suzy appeared next to me.   
"Yessssss. I am so happy we came here. I can eat all the sushi I want and get fat off hibachi!" I said in a silly voice. Suzy laughed and started filling her plate.  
"So did Danny try and get you to stay with him tonight?" She asked knowing that's usually what Dan does when he wants to stay in.  
"No I think he was actually really sleepy. Like i told him to stay and he was like 'omg yes' and stripped and crawled into bed. Granted if I hadn't already been dressed and ready to go he probably would have, which I really wanted to meet Mark and he probably knew that too." I shrugged as I moved to the hibachi bar. I fixed a plate with noodles, steak, mushrooms, and a little pineapple.  
"Well I'm glad you came out with us. Gives you some time to get to know mark before he comes and stays for a week." She said and walked back to the table. My heart jumped a little when she said he would be staying a week. I was excited, that meant I would actually have a little time with him to hang out. I had been a pretty huge fan of Marks for a while and was pretty excited that we were having dinner with him. I got my plate back from the hibachi chef and thanked him and made my way back to the table. There was a chair next to Mark available. I sat both my plates next to mark and sat down. "Well I see we made a good choice choosing this place." He laughed seeing the pile of sushi on my plate.   
"well.....YES."I laughed and picked up my chopsticks I grabbed before sitting down.

We ate and talked. Mark and Arin had me cracking up the whole time. After we paid and left the restaurant we all stood outside for a bit. The sweet autumn air felt nice. It wasn't sweltering like California was during the day. The sun was beginning to set and it seemed like we were starting to walk back to the hotel. I was wanting to stay out a little longer, not be stuck inside which is what I would be doing for the next few days. I walked a little slower than everyone else, just watching them talk and pick at one another, it made me happy to be a part of these guys and I enjoyed watching them enjoy one another like this. I noticed Mark look behind us and fall back slightly to let me catch up. "What's up?" he asked in a low voice  
"Oh nothing."I smiled "I just like watching them sometimes." I sighed and looked up at him. It was noce not feeling like I was breaking my neck to look at someone. He was tall, but not Tall like the rest of the guys.   
"I gotcha. You just looked like you had a bit on your mind. So tell me....are you ready to go back to your room? Arin and Suzy said they were going back and Barry and Kevin are going to go harass Danny some. I was just asking cause...I'm not really ready to go back and was gonna see if you wanted to maybe take a walk?" He asked still in his low voice. I smiled   
"Trying to get me alone Mr. Warfstach?" I giggled. Mark grinned  
"Well...If a lovely lady ..liiike yourself would do me the honor of talking a afternoon stroll..I would sweep her a way." He said hi his Wilfred Warfshatch voice. I laughed loudly and placed my hand over my mouth to try and silence myself. Mark then continued to laugh with me. The party ahead of us turned and looked at us questionably. "What the hell are you two doing?" Arin asked with a smile.   
"Wilfred's going to kidnap me and I'll be back later." I said linking arms with Mark.   
"Want us to tell Dan where you are?" Kevin asked smirking. He was the one who loved to tease me about mine and Dan's situation. I rolled my eyes.He always said we really did care about one another but we were both too scared of commitment. For a while I thought he was right, but it's just too hard to explain to people.   
"Yea tell him I don't know when I'll be back." I smirked back and walked off with Mark.

We walked to a nearby park we saw on the way to the hotel. I sat on the Marry go round and mark pushed it slowly."So are you and Danny like a thing?" Mark asked   
"No we're just best friends. If they didn't tell him where I was he's call me and text me till I answered. He's kinda protective." I said , not telling him the whole truth. It wasn't something someone needs to hear the 1st time you hang out with them.   
"Oh, that's awesome. It's good you have so many people that do care about you though." He smiled "So tell me about your self. I feel like I know a lot about you from the Grumps, but not enough about you from the source." He continued to push the merry-go-round in a slow circle.   
"Well.....I was born and grew up in Florida with Arin. We did move to lower Alabama when I was in high school. So a little bit of a Southerner." I sighed  
"I think it's cute. I like how you say Y'all. It sounds weird when I say it, but hey...I'm from Ohio." He laughed   
"In the words of my Daddy......ya damn Yankee." I laughed and poked him as I slowly passed him.   
"Hey now!" He stopped the marry go round and walked to where I was. "That was just pure mean." He fake pouted.   
"Oh...I am so sorry. Did not mean to hurt your feels." I laughed . Mark began to spin me again.  
"Ok so southern bell, got it. Continue."   
"Well. I mean grew up with Arin. I have an older sister who's 12 years older than me a.."  
"Wow. 12 years? That's quiet an age gap." He said a little shocked. This was the reaction I always got from people when they find out how much older my sister is.  
"Yea....I was a surprise! But my sister and I are pretty close. She was really upset that I left with Arin to come to California. Like didn't speak to me for like a month, says how is she suppose to come see me if i'm on the other side of America. She moved to Georgia when she got married....I mean it was still a drive, but at least we could drive to see her and didn't have to board a plane." I looked down at my feet. I did miss my sister, but I knew I was happy here. I made a mental note to try and visit home sometime this year.  
"So your sister was sad when you moved, that's understandable you're her little sister and she probably worries." He sat next to me on the marry go round as it spun just a little slower. I pulled my legs up and leaned against the bar and faced him. Mark was very handsome. I had always had a thing for guys with dark hair and glasses and he was just beautiful. "So have any friends still back in Alabama or Florida?" He pushed us in circles with his feet as he watched me.  
"Yea I still have a bunch of friends back In Bama. My best friend....which is funny....her name is Annalisa, she's trying to get her shit together to come live with me out here. She says by the start of 2015 she should be out here with me. I miss her very much. I talk to her all the time." I pulled at my choker that she had made for me that I wore 90% of the time.   
"When's the last time you saw her?" He asked glancing at the ground then back to me  
"Um...in person a year ago. We video chat at least once a day. She's probably clutching her phone right now waiting for me to call her." I joked "Cause her life revolves around princess."  
"Oh is she the one that calls you princess? I remember Dan mentioning in a video that you had a friend that gave you a princess complex."  
"Yep. That's the one. She came out last year to visit me. I flew her out and she helped me out with my house. She came and helped me decorate."  
"Yea I think I remember seeing that on your snapchat. you guys are funny." He chuckled.   
"So tell me about you mark."  
"Oh no. I need to know more about you. If you;re a fan like Arin tells me then you know everything about me." He laughed and turned to face me.  
"Well there's really nit that much left to tell.....I'm kinda a wall flower....I'm boring." I looked down at my vans and picked at the shoe strings.  
"Hey." I looked up and Mark Locked his eyes with mine."You ma'am are far from a wall flower." His voice was soft and sincere. I felt a lump form in the throat and tears pricked my eyes. I blinked and looked down  
"Wow....you hit my feels there Marki." I chuckled and looked back at him "But thank you." I smiled and stood up. Mark continued to spin. "Wanna go swing? Imma go swing." I walked towards the swing set. The sun had already set and it had gotten a bit cooler. I sat on one of the swings and pushed with my legs. The air was cool, but swinging made the air cold. I slowed down and just rocked back and forth. Mark had taken the swing next to me "Not feeling the swing?" He pushed himself back and forth.  
"It's a bit chilly. I guess I didn't take into consideration that it might get cool and I didn't being a sweater."  
"Well here." Mark stood and pulled off his hoodie.  
"No Mark that's ok. I'm ok."  
"Well it's gonna get colder and unless you wanna go back to the hotel then you should just put it on." He smiled and held the hoodie out while smoothing his fluffy hair back down.  
"Thank you Mark." I smiled and pulled the hoodie over my head. It smelled wonderful"I'm probably never gonna give this back by the way." I pulled the colar to my nose and took a deep breath.  
"Well If I ever need to barrow my hoodie I'll just give you a call." He joked.

We stayed out at the park a while longer then deiced to go walk around a little bit. I felt my phone vibrate and it was a text from Arin "Still out with Mark? "  
"Yes mom." I was shocked when Mark's phone rang. Mark pulled his phone out of his back pocked and looked at it "It's Arin."  
"God he just asked me if i was still out with you....GIMME THE PHONE!" Mark handed me his phone and i answered it.   
"Hello? I'm sorry...Mark is a bit busy right now entertaining a lady....can I help you?" I said into the phone   
"Giiiiiirl! Oh no you didn't!" Arin snapped back in a funny voice "I'm just calling to make sure he's a perfect gentleman and has the princess grump home before the carriage turns into a pumpkin."  
"We're probably gonna head back in a few. Mind if I crash with you and Suzy tonight? I think everyone in my room's asleep." I asked really wanting to talk with Suzy.  
"Yea Suzy will clean off the extra bed in here. Just text us when you're heading up."  
"Ok....talk to you guys in a bit."  
"Let me talk to Mark." Arin said. I handed mark the phone   
"Mama Arin wants to talk to you." I chucked and handed him the phone. Mark laughed and took the phone. He talked with Arin for a little bit and was nodding a bit. "Alright. Yea I got you man. No i have been nothing but the most perfect of gentleman...I even loaned the lady a hoodie so she could sing on the swings and not freeze.....no that's not code for sex stuff.....goodbye Arin." Mark pulled the phone from his ear and I heard Arin laughing like a hyena. I knew both of them would have questions for me when I got back. Mark walked me back to the hotel. His room was in a separate tower.   
"Well thanks for hanging out with me Mark. It was really great getting to actually meet you and get to know you." I smiled and walked to my elevator. Mark followed behind me "Isn't your room over at that side?" I gestured to the other side of the lobby.  
"I'm not gonna let you walk up there alone." He said matter of factually and pressed the button on the elevator. I smiled feeling that flutter in my stomach again. I had to admit, i liked Mark....just a little. I still didn't know him that well, but I liked the Mark I met tonight and spun on the marry go round with. He was sweet.

Mark walked me to Suzy and Arin's door. I had sent them a text in the elevator saying Mark was walking me up. I stopped in front of the door and turned to mark "Well ..... this is them." I said in an overly silly voice making fun of romance movies.   
"I suppose this is where I kiss the fair lady goodnight and then text her how I cant wait to see her again." He bowed , took my hand and kissed it." I laughed and he chucked "In all seriousness I would like for us to hang out again. We're not that far from one another back home." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at his shoes for a split second then back at me "If that's ok with you."  
"Yea. I would love to. You have my number just text me when ever and I'll pencil you in." I winked and went to pull the hoodie off.  
"No you hold on to it....gives me an excuse to text you anytime." He smiled and blushed a little.  
"I should probably get in there.....I feel like they're listening at the door."I said   
"You;re damn right we are!" I heard Arin through the door.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?"Mark asked.  
"Yea...I'll be behind the scenes, but I'm sure I will see you." I said looking up at him   
"Well then I will let you go See ya tomorrow Anna." He held his arm out and I stepped closer to hug him. He was warm and smelled wonderful. He squeezed me one time and let go smiling at me. He turned and walked down the hallway to the other tower. I stayed watching him till he was midway down the hallway. That's when he looked over his shoulder and smiled back at me. I blushed and turned to the door. "Ok y'all can let me in now." I said through the door. The door was yanked open and 2 pairs of hands yanked me in.   
"Dude.....it's like 2am. What all did you guys do"Suzy asked and pulled me to the beds. I threw my self on the bed that seemed to be the one I would sleep in tonight. I smiled and sighed.   
"Were we really out that long. It seemed like it was only a few hrs." I looked over to Suzy smiling   
"You like him.....like like him like him!" She said. I felt so middle school with her saying that.  
"Yes as childish as this sounds I do have a crush. I like the Mark I was with tonight. He was sweet and listened to me. Like I asked about him and he was like 'oh no no no You have to tell me about you' and once i ran out of things to say I told him I was a wall flower nothing fun happened to me and he was like 'No you are far from a wall flower.' Ah Suz what am I gonna do? This hasn't happened in a loooong time." I felt my phone vibrate and I looked down. Mark had texted me   
"Goodnight....'can't wait to see you again' lol but seriously sleep well." I held the phone out for Suzy to see it. She read it and awed. "Anna he's seriously a good guy. Are you gonna like try and see where it might go?" She asked   
"I think so. I mean I do like him, he's funny and he completely understands my hectic life style."  
"What about Dan?" Arin asked. I stopped and looked up at him   
"Just like we planned.....we stay friends and we don't hook up anymore. Simple."  
"I meant how are you gonna tell Mark about that. I know Dan is gonna be a little upset, but he knew this was gonna eventually happen."  
I stopped....I had forgotten that If i did decide to see someone else I would eventually have to tell them that for the past Year or so I had been hooking up with Danny casually. I calmed down and shrugged "Well I mean if he can;t handle it then it wasn't meant to happen. Simple as that. Yea it's gonna suck, but this is something I got myself in. Ya gonna be stupid ya gotta be tough." I pointed to the script on the arm. Arin nodded "True that. Well lets get some sleep. We got a lot of shit to do in the morning."   
I pulled the covers back and held my phone up. "Nighty night Marki. 'gonna see bae tomorrow.' lol Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite." I texted back. I then sent a message to Danny letting him know I was crashing in Arins room. I laid my phone down and thought about how I would tell Mark if the time came. I did kinda lie to him tonight so I would have to back track that. 'Anna calm down.' I thought to myself 'You don't even know if this is going to lead anywhere.' I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. The morning would bring mayhem and sleepy grumps I would have trouble wrangling.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of mine and Suzy' s alarm startled me awake. I looked over to Suzy who had silenced her phone and dropped it to her side "Anna you want 1st shower?" she asked sleep still distinct in her voice.   
'Nah I'm gonna head over to my room since my clothes are all over there anyway." I got up my hair was flipping out in weird places so I knew it wasn't a dry shampoo day. I grabbed my phone and picked my shoes up. I was just 2 doors down from them and did not feel like putting my shoes back on. I pulled the hood over my head just in case i did see anyone. I made my way to the room I shared with the other grumps. I slid my door key in and head the shower turn off as I stepped inside. I saw Danny's bed was empty and assumed it was him in the shower. There were 2 other alarms going off and took on my first task of the day; waking Barry and Kevin. I threw my stuff on the ground and walked over to the bed they were laying on. I started by shaking them. Kevin opened his eyes and grumbled "Come on gumdrop....get up." I pulled the pillow out from under him and he pulled she sheets over his head. "I'm gonna get a shower if y'all aren't up by the time I get out. Im'ma let Danny handle you two."   
"Some one say my name?" Dan stuck his head out of the bathroom. He was tousling his hair with a towel trying to dry it.   
"I'm gonna jump in the shower. When you hear the water turn off it's your job to get there losers up if they aren't already." I said grabbing my back and taking it to the bathroom.  
"Hey. How come you stayed with Suz and Arin last night? The guys came back and woke me up. Kevin said you were gonna hang out with mark." he asked a little concerned  
"Oh yea I apparently stayed out with Mark till like 2 and Arin called me and I just asked to crash with him so I wouldn't wake you guys up. I assumed Kevin would crash in here so I just stayed with Arin." I shrugged.   
"ooooh Out with Mark. Did you have fun?" He asked smiling.   
"Yea.....It was lots of fun. He asked about my life back in Alabama and just wanted to know about me." I smiled thinking about it. I tugged at the hem of his hoodie I was still wearing   
"This his?" He gestured towards the hoodie  
"Yea it got cold last night.....you'd think I would learn by now that It gets cold when the sun is down." I giggled.  
"You'd think. He ruffled my hair. Well I'll be sure that Arin and I give him the big brother speech." He walked off and i turned to the shower. My phone vibrated and I looked down into my hand It was from mark  
"Good Morning Boo! Only a few more hrs till we are reunited!" I chuckled. Apparently this was a thing between us now. I didn't mind it was funny and I didn't mind that I was getting text from him."Yes Bae we will be together soon I missed you while I was unconscious to the world and unaware of feelings." I sent back. I turned my music on and hopped in the shower. I sang along with the music and washed my hair. I was running the schedule of today thought my head. We would go and I would set up the autograph booth while the grumps did their panel then I would go to meet them backstage. The would do a meet and great then we had a short break till we did a VIP panel for a lucky group of 100 fans. I would have to go after they were winding down from the meet and greet and set up for the VIP panel. After that we were going to be done for the day. I'm sure they're going to want to walk around so I'll ask them before we leave if we are eating together or going out on our own. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I pulled my clothes out and dried off. I checked my phone and had a text from Arin and Mark  
"Hey mess you guys at the free breakfast." Arin had sent me  
"My darling I am counting the seconds before I see your wonderful face and my Hoodie again."Mark sent I laughed loudly and texted him back.  
"Ok you're killing me. I'm not wearing the hoodie today....you'll never see the hoodie again.#SNS" I texted back   
"You going down for breakfast?"   
"Yea I'm getting ready now and I'll be down."  
"Mind if I swing by and walk with you? I too am getting ready lol."   
"Sure. Just knock. Tell the guys you're waiting on me." I placed my phone down and began to but my clothes on. I dried my hair and straightened it. I began to apply my make up. I decided to play it up a little today since I would be seen by several people and...I mean...Mark was going to be there too. I winged my liner as I normal do. I grabbed my dark red lippy and threw it in my side bag for later. I brushed my teeth as I heard a knock on the door. I flung the door ope and saw Dan opening the door.  
"He Mark. What's up man. We were just waiting in Anna to finish up and We're heading down to breakfast."   
"Yea I offered to walk down with her. She told me to swing by and just tell you guys I was waiting....oh hey Anna." Mark saw me peek around Danny.  
"Hey. You guys can go ahead and go if you want. I'll just walk with Mark." I smiled  
"Aight." Danny said and walked out with a sleepy Barry and Kevin following behind him.  
"Sorry I just have to finish brushing then get my shoes on." I went back to the bathroom. Mark leaned against teh door frame.   
"Dan looked pretty shocked to see me."   
"Yea...I didn't tell them you were coming by. I had just gotten out of the shower. He was probably expecting Arin. I spit and rinsed my mouth out. "Just gotta get my shoes on."  
"These boot things over here?" He asked looking at the shoes sitting next to the dresser  
"Yea." I went to walk out  
"Here I got them." He took a step and reached for the shoes. I smiled as he handed them to me.   
"Well aren't you a sweetie." I pulled my boots on and stood next to him. I was wearing a bit of a heel but still shorter. "Ready." I grabbed my bag and my knit black slouch hat and threw it in my bag. We walked to the elevator and rode down.   
"So I know you are really busy today, but I was wondering If you would like to join me for dinner tonight. That is if you and the Grumps are not eating together. If you are then."  
"Yea...I mean....they can eat without me. I feel like after spending the day together they're gonna want to kinda go off on their own." I said looking up at him.  
"Oh...awesome. So just text me when you guys are done and I can meet you somewhere and we can go or whatever." Mark said with a cheery voice. I felt the butter flies in my tummy again and tried to swallow my nerves.   
"Will this be a date Mr. Aplier?" I joked.  
"I mean...I wouldn't be against it." He said blushing and smiling. I blushed a little   
"I mean...I wouldn't either." I bumped his arm with my shoulder and let it stay in contact with his for a moment. His fingers twitched and hooked with mine for a moment .  
"Well...then it's a date." He said in a low voice. He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled. The doors opened and he pulled away letting my fingers fall as he walked ahead of me. I was red faced I knew it. I could feel the blood in my ears and heat on my face. I hadn't been on a real date in years and what Dan and I did were anything but dates. We walked to the small buffet. I grabbed a bowl of fruit , some yogurt and a carton of juice. I waited for Mark as he grabbed some waffles and eggs. I looked and saw the grumps had saved us some seats. Mark appeared by my side and followed me to the table.   
"About time you guys joined us!" Arin joked.  
"Yea you know had to grab a quickly real fast." I joked. Every one chucked except Dan. I looked at him weird and he saw it. He smiled and scooteed the chair out next to him. There were 2 empty ones where he was at. I walked to sit next to him and Mark followed.I sat next to Dan and gave him a questionable look "Good?" I asked.   
"Golden." He beamed. It seemed what had been bothering him was gone. I smiled and looked to mark who sat next to me and smiled to him. We all sat and ate . Some where still sleepy so not much talking was done. Mark and I spoke quietly to one another when we weren't talking with Arin and Suzy. After it seemed like everyone was done eating I pulled my phone out. "Ok guys. Run down time." I got everyone's attention "When we get there you guys have 30 minuets to get to the panel Area. That's what you guys will be doing 1st. That should last about an hour and a half. After that you come find me backstage and me and I assume 2 guys bigger that a brick wall will walk with us to the booth that since i'm the greatest Princess Grump ever I will have already set up for you. Then you will meet the fans and sign up to 2 items form them. Due to time restraint we can only limit it to 2 items I'm sorry."I glanced up to see if there were any objections.  
"He you gotta do what ya gotta do." Dan said   
"Alright, then after we have wound down with the fans, you have the VIP panel after that. There's going to be 100 fans so it will be an hour. After that you guys are free to do what ever." I put my phone down after I made sure I had gone through everything. The meet and great would take up most of the time. It was just where the guys could meet them, sign there stuff and then they had a lunch break where we would close the booth and come back for an hour until the panel. The time restraint was sometime we have fans that love to talk, which it's not a bad thing but the line can get held up and that pushes us back and we really hate telling fans we can't sign anything due to having to leave. I get that these guys have spent a lot of money to come see others, but there are the great who come just to see the grumps and meet them. That's why I opted for the VIP. We did have to limit it to 100 people and once they sold out, they sold out. We only announced the tickets on the grumps youtube and shared a link to where you could buy them and I had it limited to 3 tickets per purchase. I looked around the table and saw every one standing. looked next to me and Mark was standing waiting for me. He had grabbed my plate and thrown in away fro me. I looked to Danny and he was already walking off with the group. I stood and walked with Mark to the cars."Wanna Ride with me since we are heading to the same place. I' m actually going to meet my brother when I get there so I'll see you after."   
"Nah I'll just ride with the grumps. I'll see you after though?"  
"Of course." He pulled me into a hug and squeezed me. I pulled away and jogged to catch up with the grumps. We pilled into the SUV we had rented and headed to the venue  
"So Anna. Mark....he your new boo?" Kevin asked   
"Kevin leave her alone. But...seriously is he?" Ross asked.  
"Guys we're just hanging out. I mean....we do kinda have a date tonight.....I think." I said fidgeting with my fingers.  
"A date?" Arin and Dan both asked.   
"Yea he asked me like right before we came down for breakfast. He was asking me if I had plans for dinner. I told him We were all probably gonna split and have some time apart."   
"Oh...so it's like a date date." Arin asked. He glanced in the rear-view mirror at me.  
I blushed and nodded. "It's been a while since you've been out on a date." Suzy said then glanced to Dan realizing what she had said"I mean....shit.....sorry."  
"No Suz you're right....she hasn't been on a proper date in a long time she deserves to be actually taken out. What we do is not dating. So don't worry...I'm happy for you little one." Dan placed his hand on my head and lightly ruffled my hair. His voice sounded happy, but it had a twinge of guilt in it. I glanced at him. He smiled but his eyes held something I hadn't seen in a long time. I leaned against him at his arm draped around me. He patted my shoulder and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I'm happy. I swear...." I nodded and sat back up. His arm laid across the back of the seat. I looked back to him and the look was still in his eyes. I looked back ahead and tried to push it out of my head. Suzy Holly asked me about what I planned on wearing tonight."I was thinking I would wear this dress.....I didn't really pack have options....I just packed leggings and some shirts.....I mean this is probably the nicest thing I packed." I began to worry. Was I suppose to change....we had said we would meet at the convention center and then head to dinner."I mean we're meeting at the center then going to dinner. So I don't expect him to change either." I shrugged thinking it though.   
"Oh ok I didn't know if he was going to pick you up at the hotel and stuff. I was gonna offer my suitcase to you ." Suzy smiled.  
"Thanks Suz, but I think this will be ok. I mean this is my i'm making an effort to be noticed outfit." I joked  
"Oh is it now? That why it's your favorite?" Dan Joked. I looked at him and rolled my eyes  
"Yes as a matter of fact. See all the guys I am seeing due to the being noticed." I teased back  
"That could of been cause you're usually with me." He mumbled. I looked at me and he smirked in his teasing way....but the look....it was still in his eyes. I was starting to feel bad about the date. I had no reason to. We agreed. He promised that It would be ok if I decided I didn't want to do this anymore. And it's not even like we had been fucking as much anymore. It was probably a month ago the last time we had slept together. I turned from him and looked back at Suzy. "I think this will be ok. I mean It's not like I'll have the time to run and change. If this is an issue then to hell with the date." I laughed along with everyone. We all know that the clothes would not be an issue. Mark just wanted to spend time with me.   
I had just finished setting up the Grumps booth and setting up a little of Suzy's Buggies and jewelry. I was waiting for the security that would stand with he booth till we got back. I covered the booth and waited looking down at my phone to see the time. When I looked up there were two men walking towards me with con security shirts on. "Hi fellas!" I greeted  
"Hello miss Barnes. I will escort you back to the panel and my pal Felix here will stay with the booth." He gestured towards Felix  
"I really appreciate you guys. Thank you very much." I followed the other guy "And your name?" I asked   
"Oh sorry. It's David. How have things been going for you so far?"  
"Hi David. It's been going pretty good so far. Everything according to scheduled so far. So an assistants dream come true."  
"Isn't this more of a manager thing?" he asked   
"Eh yea, but if I'm the manager I can't actually be on the show, So i settle for assistant and I just do everything. Maybe that should be what I do next....get them a manager...then I would have a little more time." I made a mental note to mention it to Suzy and Arin when we got back home.  
"Well miss Barnes. Here we are. I will be out here to escort you back when it is all over."  
"Thank you very Much David!" I smiled and walked to where I could watch the grumps on stage. I saw one of the stage hands motion towards another and they point. I saw all the grumps turn their head "ANNA!" They yelled "Come out here you!" Danny yelled and jumped up to come get me. I walked on stage and was greeted with cheers from the crowd. The handed me a mic and I stood at the end of the table. "What is going on?" I asked to Barry He just smile and said "It's a surprise."   
"I, Arin Hanson, Would like to officially introduce you to Anna Barnes. She is my cousin and has been my best friend since the day she was born. Anna you know how you do everything for us and you're always ranging us and making sure we are every where on time?"  
"Um yes......I'm pretty sure that's what I'm doing right now." I looked down at my watch "One hour by the way." I smiled I was cheered and booed by the crowd. I laughed   
"Yes well.....we would like to add another title to your resume. "  
"Dammit what now?!"  
"You are now the co host to Grumpcade. Everyone welcome Princess Grump...OFFICIALLY!" Dan Barry and Kevin threw streamers and confetti all over me." I covered my face as I felt the little strings stick to my hair. I opened my eyes and hear the loudest cheering..   
"Guys.....seriously?" I asked getting a little emotional. My lip began to quiver and Dan was the 1st to notice."  
"Aw...little one." He came up and hugged me. I sniffled a little and pulled back   
"Yes we want you in..officially. No more lurking in the shadow. GUYS GET THIS GRUMP A CHAIR." Danny, Barry, and Ross ran off stage and came back with a make shift throne. I began to laugh as they say in in the center and moved chairs. "You highness." Ross bowed. I shook my head and sat on my new throne."Man......sure feel good to me Princess." I said into the mic. The crowd cheered and screamed. I leaned back. The guys talked a little and I just sat and listened. It was time for questions and the 1st one was for me.   
"1st Anna.....did you know this was going to be happening? Like are you still going to have time to grump and manage them?"  
"Well ......honestly...I had no idea they were doing this. Like they are awful and secrets but this pulled this one off And...honestly....I might have to find them a new manager. I'll still keep everyone on track and stuff, but I' not gonna be able to book everything like I've been doing. Cause I do even have my own channel and I sing at weddings too. Which the wedding stuff mainly kicks in the spring time so that's not that big of a deal, but yea.....looks like i'm going to be interviewing some people when we get back." I leaned back and the fan sat down. I was only asked a question here and there. Soon the panel was over. I stood up to make my normal announcement. "Alright guys we will be at the meet and great booth. It is marked in your maps with the grumps logo. We will meet you over there." We walked back stage and Suzy and Holly came up to me "Were you surprised?" Suzy asked hugging me   
"Dude they made me cry!" I walked with them "Did you two make the throne?" I asked.   
"Yea....that's what we went back early last night after dinner. Then we brought it over here when we were done. We lucked out that Mark kept you out as late as he did." Holly said   
"Wait.....so He knew about this?" I asked feeling a little upset that he was put up to distracting me  
"Well after you guys decided to go hang out. Arin texted him and asked if he could keep you out for a while. We said like an hour......we didn't ask him to keep you out till like 2." Suzy said and she smirked "Trust me......that was all him. He totally has a thing for you. We didn't have to pay him much to take you to dinner." She teased. I laughed   
"Oh goodness....you didn't break the bank for me. How tragic." I linked arms with the girls as we laughed.

I stood with the group as they signed things. Even though i was past of the grumps now, I still was the Assistant right now and I needed to keep an eye on the time. It was currently 12, almost time for them to get a break and get something to eat. I noticed a small break in the line and asked on of the security to go and let people know the grumps would be taking a break, but would be back in an hour. The line began to dwindle down and I let the guys know we could go eat now. We all went to the food vendors that were around I found a guy selling pizza "Hey wait i'll walk with you." Dan said running up next to me. "So were you surprised?" He asked pushing his hair out of his face.   
"Dude...you know how emotional I am.....Why would you do that?!" I play slapped his arm. He laughed   
"Cause that's the only way we know we've done good." He bumped me with his him. He threw his arm around me like always and we stumbled to the pizza seller. We had our food and were siting at a table when I spotted Mark with His brother. He looked up and saw me and waved. I waved back and he pulled out his phone. I received a text. "I really wanna come eat with you, but brother and his people asked me....BUT hey we have tonight. :)." I smiled and texted him back saying it was ok. I looked up as I sent the phone and saw him open it. He looked at me and smiled. Dan looked over his shoulder and sighed.  
"So do you like him?" He took a bite of his pizza.  
"Well....yea. I don't know if it's serious yet or not. We're gonna go on our 1st date. It's not like he's gonna Marry me."I picked my Pizza up.I was really not feeling this conversation right now.  
"Well.....you'll let me know if he hurts you right. I mean I'm still you're best friend. I do still love you." He said then took another bite.  
"Yea.. I'll definitely tell you. Now wanna tell me why you're acting strange?" I leaned down so he was actually seeing me   
"It's just..." He looked at my and his eyes ...there was the same look. "We can talk about it later. Just know...I want you to go out tonight. If you really like him I want you to go for it and be happy. We have tried and we can't make us a thing. I can't give you the love you deserve ok. So just .... do this and be happy in doing it." He smile and it was his real smile. But his eyes. I knew those eyes. I saw those eyes the night after we hooked up. I saw those eyes after we broke up after trying again for 6 months. Those were they eyes he had when he was afraid to tell me this was weird....and he was right...It was weird.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan insisted that we wait to have that conversation when we got home. He continued to reassure me that everything was fine that he wanted me to go out. I believed him, he had always wanted the best for me and we both knew this was only a hook up. We had met back up with the others and I had run off to the private room to start getting it set up for the fans. I was the only one in the room and I was hanging a banner. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out to see who it was. Mark was calling me."Hello?" I held the phone up to my ear.   
"Hey...Arin texted me and told me you might need some help. Where are you I'll come find you."   
"Oh no no...i'm good I'm actually almost done here. They should be heading here in about 15 minuets or so actually. " I protested."  
"I mean it's not problem. My brother is wrapping up his booth over here."  
"Well....I mean If you want to. I'm in room B23. Just...umm....i guess stay on the phone with me or something cause we do have security out there." I cradled the phone between my shoulder and face. I was trying to finish hanging the banner and hang up a few pieces of art the fans had sent."Yea. I'm walking there now. I see the burly men they seem to be eyeballing me pretty hard." Mark chucked I heard one of the guys asked who he was and tell him he was not allowed in.   
"Hey give the phone to David." I chuckled.   
"Um....which one of you is David?" I heard mark ask.  
"Hello?" David answered.  
"David...it's Anna...let him in pretty please. Arin sent him." The door opened. David stuck his head in.   
"Am I talking to you on the phone?  
"Yes hon you are." I laughed as I hung the phone up. David stepped aside and let Mark through the door.Mark noticed I was standing on a chair that was less that sturdy "Hey." He rushed next to me and held my legs with one arm."That's not very safe to be doing this alone. What if you got hurt?" He looked up to me and I smiled down at him   
"Mark. I'm ok. I do this all the time. It doesn't help that I'm 5'6 and everything is made for people who are like 6 foot."  
"You think I don't know that? I'm 5'10! " He jokingly yelled. I laughed and finished tying the banner.   
"Well. " I moved indicating he could let go. "It's nice. I like your height. I don't have to break my neck." Mark offered me his hand to jump down. "Well thank you." I jumped down and walked to hang up the pictures. "Here. Just go place these on the table." I handed him a few markers and stickers. I had some grump stickers made up for them to hand out to fans.  
"Awww. these are so cute." Mark said as he walked over to the table I had set up. He sat them down and turned back to me. I smiled at him and continued hanging the pictures. I felt a little shy as I realized he was walking towards me. He leaned against the wall I was next to and bent his head down to meet my eyes. I turned to meet his eyes and he smiled. "You take such good care of your boys and Suzy. Where can I find one of you?" He chuckled and looked down at his feet. I blushed slightly and stepped back from hanging the picture.   
"The world would be a hectic place if there were more than one of me. No one wants that." I brushed off the comment. Mark stepped towards me and reached for my hand. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me closer to him. "You're right. I like that there's just one of you." He placed his hand on my waist and leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes and felt my face heat up."Sorry.......You're....you're just pretty great." Mark smiled and stepped back. He still held my hand as we just stood there   
"Sorry. No...I mean...What are you doing to me Mark?" I chuckled and took a small step towards him and leaned against his chest . He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close and rested his head on top of mine.  
"Hopefully the same thing you;re doing to me." He said In a low voice. I looked up into his eyes and smiled what I was not the confident smile I thought It was, but a bashful smile that showed I had no control over the situation. I heard the door start to open and pulled away slowly still sticking close to Mark. The guys walked in with Suzy and Holly. "Oh I see you did find her." Arin Said loudly. They all grabbed the bottles of water I had sat out for them. I could tell they were getting a little tired. I turned to Mark. "Gotta go pep talk." I turned back to the group "bring it in guys." I pulled them into a huddle and linked arms with Danny and Arin. "Ok....one more hour guys and then you can sleep, eat, do what ever. You have these special fans who have been waiting all day to see you guys. Just think of all the happy faces you are going to see right now. This is why we are here. They are why we are here. They are our base. Now WHO'S READY TO SEE SOME FANS?!" I yelled the ending trying to pump them up. "YEA!" The group yelled and began jumping around to get some blood flowing and their energy high. I pulled out my phone and played Home by Edward Sharp and the Magnetic Zeros. Everyone started dancing and I stepped back next to Mark. He had his phone out and was smiling . "Mind if I share this?" He asked showing me a picture of Me with the grumps circling me. There was just enough gap to see I was talking to them.It was actually a pretty nice picture and I wouldn't mind having it framed for the grumpspace. "I mean...sure....if you want to. I would like a copy of that....if possible."   
"Of course. I'm gonna tag you in it on twitter." He began typing on his phone. My phone notified me that I had a notification. I waited for the song to end and the Grumps to get ready for the VIP panel. I climbed up on the stage and sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Mark followed after me and sat next to me. He nudged my shoulder in a playful way and smiled. I smiled back and leaned against his shoulder. I did really like this guy. He was very handsome, sweet and caring. He rested his head atop of mine and we watched the grumps great their fans as the piled in. I pulled my phone out and checked to see the picture Mark had shared. It was the picture and a little caption with it. "I can't explain it. These guys care so much about this one person and this one person cares so much about these guys. I'm witnessing true team work and love right now. So lucky I got to witness such true devotion." I looked over at mark. He glanced over and saw what I was reading   
"Oh geeze. I was hoping you wouldn't actually read that till later."He laughed and looked down at his hands. I leaned my head back on his shoulder.  
"It was nice to read. Its things like that that remind me how fantastic my job is."

The grumps were wrapping up and handing out stickers to the fans. I snapped pictures here and there of them giving out the stickers and just them interacting with the fans. I set up a little area to line the fans up and take quick pictures with the grumps. We were going to send them emails with the pictures and a free voucher to print them out at Walmart. I was packing my camera up when Suzy and Holly approached. "So ....it's almost time. You excited." Holly asked propping up on my shoulder.  
"I'm really nervous actually......guys...like...I really like him." I whined quietly. I hadn't liked, liked a guy in a while. Not since I 1st moved out here and met this one guy. He didn't last long. Mark, other than the weird connection I had with Danny, was new. I was trying to calm down. Mark seemed to like me too so that much was pretty much out of the way of the does he like me back part. "It's ok. Mark is pretty great." Suzy reassured me.  
"I......for the 1st time in a long time I actually want something to work out and I'm so scared cause I'm use to .... you know....and then knowing guys couldn't handle my job and .....it'll be ok......if it doesn't work..it doesn't work." I took a deep breath and calmed myself down before i let my thoughts take over my mood. I was going on my 1st date with Mark and that's what i needed to focus on.I finished packing the camera and Suzy and Holly chatted with me. "So Holly and I are gonna stay in one of the rooms tonight and they guys are gonna be in other rooms. We can girl gab all night!" Suzy said clasping her hands together. "I feel like i'm finally getting those girl talks in person we had over skype finally." Suzy hugged me and pulled away "I'm so excited for you." I saw Arin and Dan were talking to Mark. The both had their hands on their hips and looked to be lecturing him. If Mark wasn't smiling I would have been concerned. "Better go save my date. Mind taking these back with you?" I handed Suzy the camera bag. I walked over to Mark and linked arms with Arin and Dan. "Ok I think you guys have threatened him enough." I looked to Arin then Dan. I glanced up at Mark who was still smiling, but this time at me. "Ready to go Marki?"I asked letting my arms fall to my side as I walked to Marks side. Arin placed his hands on his hips again "Now you take care of my sweet little Princess mister. She is my precious gift from above." Arin fake sobbed and wrapped his arms around my head. I began to fight him off, pushing at his arms and trying to pull out of his grasp. I heard Dan and Mark laughing. "I'll take good care of her Arin I promise. I wont let anything happen to her. I'll make sure to have her back before morning."  
"If there is just one hair out of place, you will be in for it mister." Dan said pointing a finger at Mark. I shook my head finally getting out of Arins grasp. "Lets go before they decided to chaperon." I teased. Mark offered his arm. I linked arms with him as we walked out of the room with the Grumps wishing us farewell, as if we were were going to never come back."Let me just apologies for my extended family in advanced and just for many more years to come." I laughed   
"Oh plan on keeping me around for years?" Mark smirked and glanced at my out of the corner of his eye. I began to internal panic...I didn't really mean it like that  
"Oh...um....well.." I stumbled. There was no recover time. Mark laughed and dropped my arm to hold my hand   
"It's ok...I don't mind if you keep me for years." He smiled . My heart fluttered. I bushed a little and sighed   
"Imma really need you to stop flustering me like that.You're making it hard to play it cool." I joked trying to regain composure. Mark put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me a little closer to him   
"But then I wouldn't seem like I was the one who had it together." He teased back. I smiled. This would be one who would keep me on my toes. 

Mark and I walked a little while. We were both very tired of being inside. "Our job keeps us cooped up. I really like being outside when I can." He had said. I agreed. When I was working I was usually at a desk or working somewhere in the Grumpspace. When I would go and grab lunch for everyone I tried to walk...unless Dan wanted Panara....that was always too far. Mark was telling me about his brother and all the things they did today. I felt warm fingers graze mine lightly. I glanced down , Mark was lacing his fingers with mine. I felt my stomach flip and butterflies fluttering. Mark looked over to me and smiled "This ok? I mean if it's too mu.."  
"Oh no. I'm....ok gonna be honest...It's been a hot minuet since I've been on a legit date. Like....I'm just really nervous and like....excited." I giggled nervously. Mark Squeezed my hand   
"It's ok. We can be nervous together." He smiled at me sweetly. If he was nervous he hid it well. He seemed so confident and I seemed like I was questioning everything. I didn't want him to think I was against anything he had done so far. I had almost kissed him not even 2 hours ago. I did want to take things slow since the last "arrangement " I was not on this level of emotion and it was Dan. Mark was different....not different good, not different bad....just different. Maybe that's what I needed   
"You ok? You spaced out on my." Mark waved his free hand in front of my face.   
"Sorry. My mind wanders sometimes. Gotta wrangle it back every now and then." I laughed it off. Mark smiled   
"I know what you mean. Mine can get a little out of control at times." He squeezed my hand gently in reassurance. It was something that was nice that I noticed he did. When he hugs me he, always squeezed me one good time before he would let go. To me it was like without him realizing it he was putting my thoughts back together. Sounded silly even to me, but I liked it...it was nice to have someone there to reassure you, even if he didn't realize that's what he was doing.  
We got to the restaurant. It was a very nice Japanese restaurant. I smiled and linked arms with him. "You sir already know the way to my heart." I joked and leaned my head on his shoulder  
"Raw fish perched atop little beds of steamed, sticky rice?" He chuckled and led me inside. We were greeted by a lady dressed in a very costume like Kimono. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun with her lips painted red. "Only 2? Private or would you like a hibachi table?"  
I looked to Mark. "Up to you sir."   
"If private is available...I'd like that." He said to the lady.  
"I'll go see what we have." She nodded and walked off.  
"I didn't know that hibachi places did private party stuff unless you had like a party for like 10." He said ruffling his hair. He leaned forward a little. Out of reflex I began to scratch his back softly. He arched into my hand. "God that feel good. I have decided...I shall keep you." He laughed. I chuckled lightly and scratched his back a little harder. Doing more that grazing lightly. He began to lean "OOH..OOH...OOH SHOULDER LEFT LEFT LEFT. " He said trying to help me get the spot that began to itch. I turned a little and began to scratch with both hands. He turned so his whole back was facing me. I scratched his whole back then stopped when he sighed loudly.   
"That was the best back scratch ever." He turned to me and reached for my hands. He picked up on hand lacing his fingers with mine . He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed of fingers softly. "Thank you." He glanced up while his lips still lingered on my skin. I felt my face heat up and a stupid smile spread across my face. I turned my face and looked down tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're much too much Mr. Aplier." I teased as I looked back at him.  
"It's just really adorable when you blush. I'm having to find all ways I can make you do that." He dropped our hands into his other one. The waitress came back and told us there was one in the back available. It was in a larger room with about 10 or so other tables. There were room dividers set up around to make it a little more private and intimate. The lights were dim and there was light music pouring out of some speakers. When we got to the table Mark pulled my chair out for me and pushed it back in ."Well, thank you." I said. It was really nice of him and nice for this to almost feel like how girls always imagine a date should go. He sat across from me smiled ever so sweetly at me. "What to drink?" the hostess asked us. Mark looked to me for me to speak first.  
"Some water please?" I said. Mark nodded   
"I'll have the same...and" He looked to me "Do you drink wine?"  
"Um....yes, but lets not get any here. I'll explain." I smiled   
Mark nodded "Two waters then." The waitress wrote it down and scurried off I'm sorry if that was offensive to you...I just know some people like wine wi...."  
"Oh no...I just didn't want you to waste your money.....I'm a suuuuper cheap wine whore. Like the cheaper and sweeter the wine the better. Like boons farm is my shit." I laughed Mark began to laugh as well.  
"Well that's good to know." He chuckled smoothing his hair down. "I was worried I had like stepped over the line."  
"Oh no. I was just taking you into consideration." I tilted my head slightly to the side. "Thank you by the way." I said picking up my menu.  
"For what?" He lowered his and looked at me quizzically.  
"For asking me out. Like I said it's been a hot minuet." The hostess came back with our waters and told us our server would be with us shortly.  
"I just find it hard to believe that no one has even attempted to ask you out. You're stunning, so funny, very down to earth, and what I can tell very sweet." Mark looked back to his menu. I glanced up to look at him. He had a bit of pink in his cheeks. I smiled at his bashful side. It was sweet and humble. Mark was very handsome and I'm more that certain he knew he was attractive, but yet he was worried about over stepping his boundaries and saying the wrong thing."You'd be surprised. Since like....mid 2012 I haven't seen anyone very seriously. There's been a little thing here or there, but nothing serious like a relationship. I'm pretty busy so there's really no time for something. Since I'm actually a grump now, it seems like I won't be assisting them as much. Arin has been texting me about hiring an actually manager So that's what I get to do when I get home." I slouched into my seat slightly.  
"Are you ok with that? Are you sad that you wont get to do it?"  
"Don't get me wrong....I'm pretty happy to get a little more free time.....but I also like the control. If i don't plan something I feel like I'm useless.....I know it's so weird, but this made me feel like I was in control of my life and also helping them out. I might have issues." I picked my menu up and looked over what I was ordering again. The waiter came up and asked what we wanted. I ordered a crunchy crab roll and crab sashimi with a chicken teriyaki bowl. Mark got an assortment of rolls and a beef broccoli bowl and he got us both a pot of miso soup to share. The Soup didn't take long to come out and we sipped on that sill the other food came out.  
"You're not crazy by the way....about the control thing. I completely get it." Mark said between sips "I'm kind of the same way, but I just always feel like my life is crazy." He chuckled a little   
"Yea. I feel like that's going to be me. I mean I will still have Suzy to plan things for so that's not all that bad...I'm also sure that I will still get to communicate with other youtubers and plan those meet ups....but I won;t get to plan cons anymore. Which those were always the most stressful....getting hotels, making sure tickets are purchased printed and given to the right grump......i'm sure we will still have to deal with the wrangling them and getting them up and going." I sipped a spoon full of Miso  
"So you're gonna have more free time. Are you going to start doing more things on your own channel?" He asked. I hadn't actually thought about my other channel. I might...it would be fun to do some covers and un boxing with Suzy and some other friends. Maybe ever do some actually game play alone."Maybe....I haven't really thought about it until now." I sipped my water. The water came with out food and placed it in front of us "Oh my god this looks and smells sooooo good." I said picking up my chop sticks working on the sushi 1st. Mark smiled and I noticed him watching me. "What?" I lowered my chopsticks and smiled a little embarrassed.  
"You're just....I don't even know. You're so energetic, but calm all at the same time. It's adorable how you get excited about this." He started picking at his sushi too and brought one to his mouth "It's amazing." He said and he put the roll in his mouth. I looked down, bashful again. He was going to be the death of me.


	6. Chapter 6

We finished with dinner. Mark had me laughing to the point of tears after I got use to the idea of being on a date. The table was small, definitely one meant for couples. I was leaning on my elbow with my chin rested in my hand talking with mark as he was leaned in as well. I decided to be a little brave as I saw his hand just laying on the table. I reached for his hand and gently traced my fingers over his skin. He glanced to my hand drawing ghost patterns against his skin. I moved to his wrist and he slowly rolled his arm over exposing softer, more sensitive skin. My eyes never left his face. I wanted to seem a little more confident than I really was. I felt the goose bumps raise under my fingers. We continued to talk not missing a beat. Mark took my hand gently as my fingers reached back to his palm. He help my hand like it was fragile. "Can I tell you something?" He asked leaning a little closer.  
"Of course." I smiled inching forward in my eat a little.  
"So. This might be the fact that you are stunning and I'm having a blast here with you......but......I would like to kiss you." He said his voice low so only I could hear him. My heart skipped in my chest and I felt my face heat up. It made me remember the night of the wedding. When Danny asked to kiss me, but this was different. I brain was screaming at me to kiss Mark. I glanced down at my hands and then back to mark.  
"I would like that." I say quietly. Marks eyes brighten up and he smiles.  
"Good." he whispers "I need permission for the right moment." He smiled and went back to his previous position. Still holding my hand and looking into my eyes. I turned my head and looked at him questioningly."Oh. Don't get me wrong. I reaaaally want to kiss you like right now, but I don't know....I feel like with you I want to surprise you and sweep you off your feet. I want the perfect moment for our 1st kiss." He lifted his other hand and rubbed his thumb across my cheek. My stomach began to flip and tumble. I felt so giddy and stupid about this guy I couldn't believe he had this effect over me so soon. I tried to calm down but I felt my cheeks hurting and knew I was grinning ear to ear. I looked back to mark and His own grin made me feel better about how cheesy I was.  
"God Mark....make me fall head over hills why don;t you." I laughed.  
"I mean...I'm not gonna be upset if you do Miss Barnes." He brushed my cheek one more time and lowered his hand on top of mine, trapping my left hand between his massive ones.   
Once I let my flustered mind cool down Mark asked for the check and we left the restaurant. "So there's like this really cool Museum that's like outside and you can tough the sculptures and climb on them and like it's really hands on and cool....think you might enjoy it?" He asked taking my hand and placing it in the crook of his arm. I lifted my other hand and held onto his arm gently.  
"Sounds like fun. Where is it?"  
"It's like a block away. So you want to go?" He asked getting a little excited.  
"Hell yea I wanna go climb on art!" I let go of his arm and began to jog away from him "Come on you gotta go faster I don't know where I'm going!" I yelled skipping sideways. Mark laughed and ran to catch up to me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.   
"Gottcha...Now you will not get lost." He chuckled and he heard my laughter get stronger. I grabbed for my phone and pulled up the camera. I snapped a picture of Mark flexing his other arm while I was still thrown over his shoulder smiling. I posted it to Instagram with the tag #professionalpickupartist. Mark asked that I tag him.   
"You know...the fans are gonna know somethings up." He laughed.  
"Well....lucky for you I can also be a great Press person and defuse certain situations." I laughed "I mean unless you don't want me to post it...then I won't" I said forgetting this was his privacy too it wasn't just about me.   
"Oh no I definitely want you to post it. I was just giving you a heads up." He said putting me on the ground and putting his arm around my shoulders. I blushed   
"Are you sure. I mean.....seriously if its gonna cau.."Mark cut me off by snatching my phone and posting the picture and then pulling his out to re-gram it  
"That answer your question?" He grinned while handing me my phone back and putting his arm back around me.  
"Well it certainly did." I laughed.

When we got to the museum it was more like a park than a museum, but was fascinating either way. I pulled away from mark and walked towards a fountain that had one space opened for you to sit white the sculptures all around it looked like peoples falling over one another towards that empty spot. "Hey sit right there." Mark said and he pulled his phone out. I sat down and looked at him and smiled seeing he was trying to take a picture. I stood up and looked around at everything. There was a sculpture of a centipede coming out of the ground that was like a jungle gym, a giant lady bug that you could sit on top of, and a few little buildings and a lit gazibo

I wondered from statue to architecture running my hands over what ever it was made of. Mark got a few pictures and I took a picture of him with the giant bugs. After we had done some running around and looking at everything Mark took my hand and led me to the gazebo. As we entered under the twinkling lights i noticed there was soft music playing. Mark led me to a bench seat and we sat. I looked around at the lights noticing how beautiful it was inside, but looking at the outside you would have never though it was this lovely. I looked to Mark realizing I was just looking up in different directions. He was staring at me with a soft smile and his eyes were the sweetest I had ever seen. In a moment of fluster I looked down and smiled. I felt his hand under my chin tilting my face back up to look at him. His eyes still sweet as ever. He released my chin and continued to stare at me. I felt my face flush and my heart began to speed up. "What?" I asked with a slight giggle in my voice.  
"I just.....ok bare with me. When you observe something it's like your eyes become the size of pie plates and you just ....I don't know It seems like you just try and absorb all you can.....It's......I can't even explain." He said in a voice that was so sweet and low it made me dizzy.  
"Oh....I mean.... I don't know...I just really like stuff like this." I looked down at my hands and fidgeted feeling a little flustered under his stare. He put his arm around me and pulled me a bit closer. "I think its amazing....you're pretty spectacular Anna." He leaned his forehead against my shoulder. "I can't ....... this is going to sound stupid....but, I'm kind of excited to get back home so I can take you to places that I love and places you love. I want to see you in a place where you're comfortable. Does that make sense?" He asked looking up at me squinting one eye closed.   
"Are you saying there will be a second date?" I said trying to seem like I wasn't as nervous as I really was.   
"Well I sure do hope so. I've had a great time so far with you." He laughed and sat back against the railing.  
"I do get what you mean though.....like here it's like foreign ground. Like we're getting to know one another on a different level and you're also having to worry about if any of these places are good to go to or not. Like this date had the potential to be a bust...but....it was actually really great and I can't wait to see what is planned when we get back to Calie." I laid my head on his shoulder and glanced up at him. He had a huge smile on his face that made my heart skip a few beats. It caused me to smile as well and scoot just as close to him as I could get.I felt him press his lips into my hair and in hale deeply.   
"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we just sat in the gazebo...watching the twinkling lights.

Mark and I walked back to the hotel hand in hand. He would stop every now and then and twirl me. I giggled every time. It was cute and I had forgotten how fun a date could actually be. I found myself getting more excited the more I thought that this could be regular thing for Mark and I. When we got back to the hotel Mark walked me back to Arin and Suzy's room. "I'm fighting the urge to just kidnap you and keep you up all night with me." He pulled me into his arms and looked down at me with a sweet smile. My arms found their way around his waist and i stepped closer in his arms. "But...I know you have more things to do that get your things together....and I know Suzy's ready to hear about tonight." He laughed and looked towards the door.  
"Yea she's probably sitting there about to explode cause she can barely hear us. I laughed and leaned my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his presence and how amazing it felt to have him hold me.   
"Well. I guess I better tell you goodnight." He kissed my forehead and hugged my tight squeezing me one time like he usually does. He dropped one arm while still holding me with one. He knocked on the door for me and waited for one of the girls to answer. Suzy opened the door and smiled "This.......this is what makes me happy!" She gestured to Mark and I standing there with our arms around one another. Mark laughed and squeezed my shoulder. "Well I'm glad Suzy. Cause let me tell you. She makes me pretty happy." He smiled down at me. My cheeks turned pink and I stepped towards the door. "I'll call you when I get back home. I'm gonna go to Cincinnati for a few days, but I'll be back in California, but I want you to call me when you guys land back and when you guys get home." He said and pointed to me and Suzy.   
"Yes Mark...we will." Suzy said. I turned to look back and him and smiled.  
"See you back home." I said in a soft voice with a soft smile playing on my face. Mark's eyes became soft and sweet like at the Gazebo and he sighed with a gentle smile.  
"I'll see you back home Anna. Good night." He said in a low voice and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Night ladies." He said and turned to walk back to his room, but not before turning back one more time to catch me watching him walk away. 

Suzy and Holly drilled me for all the details and the gushed over the sweet parts. "So like...he asked in advanced for permission to kiss you?" Holly asked and made a face. "That has to be the cutest thing I have ever heard." He said in a soft voice and looked over to Suzy "I'm so glad you talked me into staying up!" She flopped her hands in her lap and turned back to me.   
"So he hasn't kissed you yet? Just hand and forehead?" Suzy asked   
"No. He said he really wanted to, but he wanted out 1st kiss yo be a surprise." I said smiling remembering him saying it to me from across a table.  
"You're blushing. Oh Anna honey you got it bad!" Holly said leaning towards me. "He's really sweet though. We're spoken a few times and Ross has like played games with him online and stuff. I'm happy for you. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy. All twitter patted and stuff." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. I smiled. She was right. It had been a while since I was this giddy. I was never sad, never upset, just....going through life. This was a feeling i could get use to being in though. Happy and feeling like the next day was going to be just as glorious.  
"So I take it there's going to be a second date?" Suzy asked   
"He says there will be....Like.....oh my god He's fantastic. He was like I really want to take you to a place that you love of I love....I wanna see you comfortable at home......Guys.......what?!" I throw myself back on the bed and flailed my arms and legs around making me bounce on the bed. I sat back up with Holly and Suzy laughing.   
"That is pretty romantic i'm not going to lie. Like he seems like he really wants to see you at your most original. Like just where you can be you and not worry about what to do or how you look. Like he basically wants to see you hair a mess and in your Harry Potter pjs. I really REALLY hope that he's like the one for you and if not....I just want this to be a good experience." Suzy gushed then became serious. "Don;t get me wrong...I love you and I love Dan......"  
"But?" I said getting nervous  
"I was always worried he would hurt you. You always said you loved him, but not in that way. You guys have kind of depended on one another for a while. Like things are going to change when you tell him you're getting kind of serious with Mark. He's going to be weird for a little while possible. Like he's never had to share you with another guy before and I don;t think Mark is jealous, but he might not like that you and Dan hang out." Suzy said taking a seat next to me. I hadn't thought about Mark. I felt like he wouldn't make me choose......but if he did then he wasn't the guys he led me to believe, but on the other hand...he doesn't know about Dan and I.  
"I didn't even consider that....I'm not gonna lie....If I found out that he was like hooking up with a girl he was really good friends with on the regular....It would upset me....So like when I finally tell him.....I can't expect him to be like ok with it. He might decide he never wants to see me again....Fuck....what am I gonna do?" My happiness slowly drained out of my body and refilled with dread. I hadn't been smart. I had let myself get close without thinking about what could happen."I fucking told myself if he couldn't accept that then to hell with him.....I....I fucking made it a double standard......FUCK!" I yelled and shot up off the bed. "What the fuck am I gonna do now?!" I took a deep breath. Suzy stood up and grabbed my face   
"You're gonna look at me. And you're gonna hear me. If Mark gets upset that's ok...He can get upset. If he stops talking to you. It will suck....but you will be ok sweetie. Do you hear me?" Suzy make me look at her. She knew what I was doing. She had seen me do it 1000 time over skype. I was throwing myself into a hole I was never able to get myself out of. I was over thinking and letting the what could happens drown me before I even had a chance to do anything."Anna nod your head if you hear me." I nodded and Suzy pulled me to her. "Mark is an adult. I'm sure he will be upset, but he will get over it. I saw how he looked at you. He's too wrapped up with you to let you just go like that. I've seen that look and that look isn't something someone gave give you and then walk away. I mean I know this is like new and everything, but trust me. I've seen that look." I noticed Suzy rub her thumb on her wedding band.I knew what she meant and I hugged her.   
"Thank you for containing em Scuzy." I sighed. Suzy was what kept me from getting too deep in that black hole.  
"I got you babe." she squeezed me tight. "Now lets get to sleep. We have an early flight. I nodded and let her go. I grabbed my phone and walked to the bed I would be sharing with Suzy. I plugged my phone in and laid down. I noticed the light flashing indicating I had a text. I opened the text and it was from Mark.   
"Anna. I can't explain how I feel. Just these few days of getting to know you and I don't want a single day to go by where You;re not a part of it. You probably think i'm insane, but I just wanted to tell you. I really like you and can not wait to see you again when we get home. You are a lovely person and I can't wait to learn everything about you. I hope you have a safe trip home and don't forget to call me. I'll let you know when I get to Ohio. Might even video chat with you so you can meet Lucy. lol. Sleep well beautiful and talk to you tomorrow. xoxo"  
I felt the happiness return to me and I typed a quick response. "Awwww. Mark. I seriously have no words. I can;t wit to see you back home either. I'll remember to call......hopefully. lol. Sleep well sugar. xoxoxox Good night." I sent the message and different off to a sweet peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke the next morning and began getting everything ready for us to leave. I got the tickets for everyone and started going room to room getting everyone up. I was lucky I had the Help of the girls this morning. The guys had all stayed in one room and that can never end well with a room full of guys. We entered the room and surprisingly Dan was up and getting his stuff together. "Hey ladies Look....one you don't have to fight with." He laughed as he sipped his suit case. Suzy said she would get Arin up and Holly said she has Ross. Danny helped me get Barry and Kevin. Barry was never too much of an issue...Kevin....Kevin was a fighter. "Kevin....it's time to get your things and get on the plane." I said shaking him. He opened one eye and swatted at me. I looked at Dan who was getting Barry up. I grabbed Kevin's covers and yanked them off of him. He curled into a ball and shoved his head under the pillow. "That's it." I walked to the bathroom and got a cup of cold water and walked back to the bed "Ok Gumdrop.....you have till I count to 5 to get up or I am pouring water on you."  
"You won't...you ain't got the balls." he grumbled.  
I glanced up to Dan and he cringed. I felt my aggravation raise..Kevin was a little shit and he knew it.  
"Kevin....1" No movement "2" he giggled "3" he nudged my with his foot."4"  
"4.5" he snarked back  
"Fuck you 5!" And I yanked the pillow and poured the water on his face.Kevin shot straight up out of bed and looked at me like I was the worst person ever.  
"You really poured water on me......you mean mean lady!" He started to laugh"Well now I know never to doubt you......fine I'm up. GAH!" He climbed off the bed and began slinging his hair everywhere. I walked over to where my suitcase was and grabbed a pair of sweat pants, a tank top and Marks hoodie to wear on the plane. I walked to the bathroom the change." See....this is why we don't anger princess grump." Dan teased Kevin. I chucked and closed the bathroom door. I took out my phone to go through all my notifications. I had a text from Mark telling me good morning and wishing me a safe flight and reminding me to call him." I put the phone down and changed real quick. I pulled at much or my hair up as I could and took a quick selfie in his hoodie and sent to him. "The hoodie and I will make sure you know when we land. And good morning to you too." I sent the message and brushed my teeth before packing up all my bathroom items. My phone notified me I had a text. I continued to get my things before checking my message. I gathered everything and walked out of the bathroom. 

We were returning the rental car and waiting for our plane. I sat with Suzy and Holly while the guys went off to get coffee. I took my phone out remembering Mark had tested me back. I began to smile as I saw the little heart eyes emojis in the text. "I made a good choice in letting you have that hoodie...looks much better on you. You at the air port yet? I just got here with my brother and I was kinda hoping I could see you before you left." I looked to Suzy. We had a few good minuets before it was time to get to the gate.  
"Yea I'm here now. Wanna meet me at the gift shop?" I sent him the message "He suzy. I'm going to run to the gift shop real fast. I'll be back in a minuet.  
"Uh huh...I already see Mark walking over there. Just don't miss your flight." She teased and winked at me. My face flushed and I stood up and walked to the gist Shop where I saw Mark standing right inside the door. I walked up to him and bumped him with my hip. "Hey!" He said and pulled me into a hug squeezing my once before letting go."I wasn't sure if you guys had left or not. Got kinda excited when you said you were still here."He smiled and kept his arm around me.  
"Yea, I seriously didn't think I was going to see you again till you got back to Calie." I said leaning into his side. It was nice having this kind of contact with someone...I had forgotten what it was like in this aspect. Mark and I walked around the gift shop and looked at a few things. It was just a bunch of knik nacs and cheesy air port gifts. I walked over to the patches that they had. Mark followed me and watched as I picked up a patch that was shaped like the state we were in."I started this think in High school. Any time I go somewhere new I get a patch of the state and I have this quilt my grandmother made for me and I add the patch to it. It's kind of become like a hobby and a collection all in one." I looked up at Mark smiling. He smiled back  
"That's actually pretty cool. How about you let me buy this one for you?" He took the patch out of my hand.  
"No that's ok I can get it...You don't have to." I reached for the patch to take it out of his hand put he held it out of my reach.  
"No I don;t have to. I want to." He started walking towards the counter and handed it to the guy.  
"This going to be all for you?" He asked. Mark stopped for a moment and looked behind the guy.  
"And.....that fake orchid." I looked to Mark."I might have watched your 100 things about me tag." He smiled. I shook my head and tried to hide my blushing cheeks. Mark had learned my favorite flower and was getting me a paper one in a silly air port gift shop. He was just too much and so sweet. Mark handed me the orchid and I smiled up at him "Thank you Mark.....you're very sweet." I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. His cheeks this time turned a fair shade of pink and he kicked his foot in a goofy way ringing his hands together "Oh shucks." He said and tilted his head to the side. 

When they called for me to board the plane Mark walked me back over to the Grumps. "So that's where you were!." Arin said seeing me walk up with mark "Can't keep you love birds away for a second!" He teased and scolded me like a father. I rolled my eyes and picked up my bags. "I got it." Mark said and he picked up my duffle bag. He walked me to the gate and let every one go ahead of me. "I'll see you in a few days. Ok?" He handed me the bag and pulled me into a hug.  
"Yea. I'll see you then." I squeezed him like he did me before letting go. He kissed the top of my head and stepped back. I placed my duffle bag and bag with the patch and orchid in it on the belt and stepped through the detector. When I got all my things back I turned one last time and waved at Mark. He waved back and put his hands in his pockets and watched as we walked out of sight. Dan was waiting for me since we sat next to each other on this flight.  
"Well well well.....Meeting in an airport....seeing you to your plane...date must have gone pretty good last night." Dan smiled. His eyes still had the 'this is weird' look but it was starting to fade, or I was starting to not really care. We had started walking onto the plane and to our seats.  
"Yea. It was great...Mark's a sweet heart...He bought me my patch for this trip and a fake orchid." I held up the little bag for Dan to see.  
"Wow....that is pretty nice." He said throwing his stuff in the over head compartment. He grabbed mine and put them above us too. "So tell me about the date. Where did he take you?" I looked ot Dan.  
"You really wanna know?" I asked a little curious as to what this as about.  
"Well not really, but I can tell you want to talk about it and if it makes you happy I want to hear." He smiled and leaned towards me. Dan had always cared about how I felt and always told me that it might not fascinate him, but If i loved it then he wanted to hear about it no matter what. I begin to tell him about going to dinner and how that was nice and then the outdoor interactive museum.I even told him about the night on the marry-go-round and him telling me that he wanted to know about me."Well.....he seems like he's really into you. I'm happy. You've even got more life in your eyes...like there's this little twinkle that has lodged itself in your eye." Dan smiled and leaned back in his seat. "I just want you to know, if he hurts you...I will kill him." Dan said in a very serious Dan voice. I looked over at him  
"Ok." I said not really sure what else to say. Dan was only serious 25% of the time and it would worry me when he did get serious.  
"But any way! Let me see that patch!" He reached for the bag in my lap and snatched it open. "Oh this one is great." Dan said looking over the stitching Dan had always helped me look for patches when we would go to a different state. He had actually bought me a few when I went with him and Brian to some NSP shows. "So he also got you your favorite flower?" He looked over in the bag at the Orchid.  
"Yea. It was very sweet....I mean...even if it's not a real flower..I haven't gotten flowers since my senior prom...that's been a few years." I took the flower between my fingers and looked it over. A soft smile formed on my lips as i felt my cheeks heat up slightly from the happiness.  
"Look at you." Dan beamed propping his chin in his hand. "You're so mad about him." He laughed and poked my nose gently. I scrunched my nose up and put the flower in my lap.  
"Yea......Am....am I crazy for that? I mean we're not like strangers, but this was like the 1st time I have ever met him in person and I kinda can't wait to see him again."  
"No you're not crazy. It's normal to feel like that in a relationship." Dan stopped and looked down for a moment then back to me. There was the look again. The ' this is weird' look.  
"Ya wanna go ahead a get it out?" I asked. Not really sure if there was ever going to be a good time to do this before Mark got back home.  
"Might as well...Don't get me wrong....I am beyond happy that you have found someone. It's just....It's Mark." He said sitting back in his seat.  
"Mark?" I asked quietly. What was so wrong with Mark? Everyone else talked about how he was a great guy.  
"Yea." He said and looked like he was thinking. I felt my heart speed up in my chest and a knot form in my stomach.  
"Everyone else says he's a great guy....maybe..."  
"Oh no! It's not that Mark is a great guy! I even told you he was a great. If he wasn't I would not have let you go on that date. No.....it's.....Fuck." He cursed quietly and ruffled his hair. This is something that he did when he got frustrated I had learned. "Ok." He said regaining himself  
"I just...when it happened, I expected it to be someone I didn't really know. Like I guess I was expecting it to be like this regular guy and we would get to know him and everything. It's just weird...cause......It's a friend." Dan looked like he was less tense now that he told me.  
"Oh....I didn't even think about that....It seems i didn't think any of this through it seems." I looked down at my hands and sighed.  
"This doesn't change your mind does it? Cause I would hate for it to. I want you to be happy and I can now see Mark makes you happy and who knows nothing may come of this and you guys might just be friends, but until then I want you to go through this like it's a sure thing. I want you to ruin women for Mark." He joked at the end "Ruin his life in the best way possible." Dan put his arm around me and pulled me to him, hugging me tight and blowing a raspberry on my cheek. I pulled back scrunching my nose at him  
"Gwosse Daaaahn!" I laughed smiling. "So you're really ok?" I asked sitting back in my seat right.  
"Yea. It will just get some taking use to not being each others person for everything...ya know? Like Now if you need a date to something you'll call Mark instead and we won't hang out all the time anymore." Dan's voice got a little sad. I got sad too...but knew this was going to be something we would just have to get use to.  
"We will still hang out." I reassured him leaning my head on his shoulder.  
"Yea I know.....It's just something we have to get use to." Dan took my hand and squeezed it. He held my hand the rest of the flight. With Dan...he was my security blanket. He was comfortable and we didn't expect anything from one another. We were just....security. I was giving up my comfort and jumping into something new and exciting. I began to smile thinking about the date with Mark and realizing that it would be ok with out my security blanket.....we both had to let go at some point.

We landed and separated into our different vehicles. I rode with Dan and Barry so after saying goodbye to everyone we walked to Dan's car. I took my phone out and saw I had a text from Mark. I hadn't checked my phone the whole flight. "Hey. Just got to Ohio. Hope you had a good flight. xox" I called mark and help the phone to my ear. It rang a few times then "Hey. How was your flight?" Mark asked right away  
'Oh you know. Pilot was drunk and I had to take over the plane and fly it all the way back home. No big deal. Kinda like an American hero now." I teased. Mark laughed on the other end and I smiled. His laughter was contagious and I giggled a little. "But no it was good. Talked with Dan and watched stupid videos most of the time. Sorry I didn't see your text till like just now."  
"Oh no it's fine. I thought you might of turned it off. I'm glad you had a good flight. You heading home now?"  
"Yea. I'm actually getting into the car now. Dan and Barry are dropping me off. I'm so ready to get home and see my fur baby." I climbed into the back seat. Dan and Barry turned around and looked at me. "Who is it. Are you talking to Mark? Heeeey Markiiiiiii!" Dan and Barry yelled. I covered the receiver.  
"Y'all shut the hell up!" I said quietly. I already heard Mark laughing on the other end and I shook my head smiling. "Well, I guess you heard that?" I asked  
"Tell them hey. I'll let you go. Just text me when you get home so I know you got in ok." Mark's simple request made my heart skip.  
"Ok. I'll text you when I get in my house. Have fun in Ohio."  
"I will. Talk to you later."  
"Ok. Bye." I said then hung up the phone. I smiled then looked to the two men still staring at me. "Not a god damn word."  
"Aaaawwwwwwwww look at out little Anna Dan. She's so blushy and cute." Barry teased  
"She ha a little crush on the Markiplier."Dan countered. I shook my head. There was no winning with these two. They teased me the rest of the way home until I got out of the car. I grabbed my bag and walked to the door. I turned around the flipped them both off. I watched them as the howled with laughter and pulled out of the driveway.  
"Jack asses." I laughed and unlocked my door. I heard a little jingle and saw my little fat calico cat, Bilbo Cattins run to the door meowing happily. "Hi Billboo. Hi my baby!" I dropped my bag and scooped the ball of kitten up in my arms. I nuzzled her face and she touched her nose to mine. "Did you miss me? Huh did you miss me?" She pawed at my face and wiggled for me to put her down. I let her jump put of my arms and onto the floor. She sat and watched as I picked my bag up and then followed me to my room. I took out my phone as I threw my bag on the bed and threw my self on the bed as well. Bilbo jumped on the bed and began headbutting me. I held my phone up to take a picture of her and I. I sent the message to Mark "I think she missed me." I flopped on my back and closed ym eyes for a moment. Bilbo made herself cozy next to my side and began to purr loudly. I scratched her head trill I heard my phone go off. I picked it up and saw a picture of Mark making a crying face. "Oh my God she's so cute!"  
'I know. She's a doll. and sooooo fat. Look at her!" I took another picture of her where you could see her round belly and sent it to Mark.  
"oh my goodness........I'm dead ...too much cute. Mind if I call you later?"  
"How can you call me if you're dead?" I teased in my text.  
"The thought of talking to this beautiful girl has given me life ;)" I blushed and began to smile like an idiot.  
"Well how the hell am I to say no to that? Yea just call when ever sugar." I texted back  
"I like when you call me sugar. I can just hear your cute little accent coming out."  
"Staaaaaahp Mark staaaaahp." I texted back with a blushing emoji. I looked at Bilbo who was looking up at me "He's gonna be the death oh me Bilbo." I picked her up over my hear and lowered her down to touch my nose to hers "Yes he is. He's gonna kill mommy." I said as if I was talking to a baby. I put her down and stood up. I guess I needed to unpack now. Which was me dumping all my clothes into a hamper and washing what ever else was in the hamper.

I was folding up the last of the cleaned laundry when I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and say mark was calling in a video chat. I accepted the video call and held my phone where he would be able to see me. "Hi" I said when he appeared "And who is this fluffy baby?!" I asked seeing a big white dog.  
"This is Lucy girl. And that over there." He turns the camera at a Dachshund.   
"Oh my goodness.......Little babies!!!!!!!" I squealed as the little dog looked up to the camera and waddled towards Mark. "I kinda really love Animals." I say shrugging and little embarrassed by my outburst. Mark laughed and turned the phone back to himself.   
"It's alright. I love them to. Yes I do Yes I do!" He started talking to Lucy how I had been talking to Bilbo earlier.   
"It makes me feel like 100 times better that you talk to your Animals the way I talk to Bilbo." I say. Mark looks straight at the camera with a serious face.  
"What is your cats name?"  
"Um....Bilbo Cattins......" I look down at Bilbo who stairs up at me.   
"That....is....the best cat name in the world." He said and started to smile "You might be the most perfect person in the world." He laughed and I blushed a little.  
"I'm not gonna lie. I stole it from one of those pusheen cat pictures where its the characters names but for cats. Her name was Smaug before i changed it. She was like a little little thing. Like could hold her in one hand. She was running around the kitchen and i was like kitty what are you doing and she like peeked out from behind my trashcan and darted under the table and I was like "Huuuman i'm going on an adventure! and it was like boom Bilbo Cattins." Mark laughed as I told the story.  
"That has to be like the most adorable story I've ever heard." He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked through a house I assumed was his Mom's. He opened a screen door and stepped outside. The sun was starting to set behind him and he nodded to someone. "Tom come here." He called someone over. An older guy a little taller than Mark stood next to him and looked into the camera.  
"Anna, this is my brother. Tom. Tom...this is Anna." He introduced us.  
"Hey Tom." I waved.   
"Oh...OOOOOH This is the Anna you met this weekend. Dang bro I can see why you ditched the free meal last night. She's very pretty." Tom said ruffling his little brother's hair. Mark Laughed and fixed his hair back straightening his glasses.   
"See if I ever let you see her again now ya butt." Mark laughed and walked away from his brother. Mark sat down out side and pushed his hair over to one side. "That was so embarrassing." He chuckled.  
"Well you should of hear the ridicule I got in the car after I got off the phone with you. I walked back to my bedroom and laid on my stomach on the bed.  
"Awww. poor baby." He teased and looked to the side "Gah Tom stop! I'm going to my ruhm!" He stood up. I began to giggle. I had always loved the way he said room.  
"What's so funny there?" He asked   
"Ruhm." I said and giggled again.  
"WHY. WHY IS THAT SO FUNNY TO PEOPLE?!" He jokingly yelled.   
"I think it's cute." I said smiling at him through the camera. The phone picked up a little bit of red on his face as he climbed the stairs to what I assumed was his room. He went into a dark room and turned the light on and flopped onto his bed. His face was buried in the comforter and he held the phone out so I was looking at the top of his head. He took in a deep breath and turned his head to look at me. "Hey." He said in a deep quiet voice.  
I propped my head on my arm and smiled."Hey you."   
"How's your day been?" He rolled over on his side and propped himself up.   
"It's been good. Got home and got some kitty lovings. Did a little laundry and just kinda bee bopped around the house."  
"Bee bopped? Is that like a southern thing?" He asked laughing a little.  
"Shuuush. I don;t know . My parents say it a lot and it just kinda stuck with me." I covered my face laughing.   
"I'm gonna steal it from you. I'm use bee bop all over town!" He teased. It usually bothered me when people bothered me about my southern heritage and things I said, but with Mark....I just knew there was nothing but light heartedness and fun. He didn't mean anything by it and I let him pick at me. Mark smiled at my from the other side of the phone and I felt my heart melt. What was this big goof doing to me? Mark spoke up anfter we had been quiet for a few moments.   
"Wanna play 20 questions?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song posted at the end of chapter.

I lost track of all time talking with Mark. We had started playing 20 questions, which turned into 50 questions which then caused us to lose track of questions all together. We had done the basic. What's your favorite color. Mine:Tiffany Blue ,Mark's:Green. Favorite number? Mine: 17 Mark's:"There are infinite amounts numbers....how can I choose just one?!". The questions got deeper as we went on.   
Where do you wanna be in 12 years?" He asked me. I turned pink at the question. I knew where in my life I wanted to be.  
"I want to at least be with the guy I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.....Like.....I'm no where near ready to get married and stuff, buuut like I'm ready to get to the serious dating.....like.....i don't know it's really hard to explain. Like I still want to have fun...nothing serious, but like with in those 5 years....I want to have at least met the guy that's never going to leave my life....Does that make sense?" I ask, nervous of his response.  
"No. I totally get you. Like you're still young....you don't have to make the decision right now of who you want to marry, but you are getting to the point where you're ready for that serious person to just kinda step in. Right?" He asked. I was shocked...he actually knew what I was trying to say.   
"Yes. That's exactly what I mean." I sighed relieved "I'm so glad you don't think i'm insane. I'm just waiting to say something and you freak out." I laughed a little nervous. Mark had a confused face.  
"What do you mean? Why would I think you're crazy? I mean I'll be 25 soon so I totally see where you are coming from. Which....I feel so stupid for asking, but like I didn't want to google it. I wanted to actually ask you. When's your birthday?" He asked a little embarrassed.  
"Oh. It's August 30th. I just turned 22 this past birthday."   
"Awww you're a baby!" he laughed and cooed at me.   
"Listen here Markimoo you are only 3 years older than me!" I said in joke anger.   
"Well forgive me." He laughed. "But anyway, No I do not think you're crazy and I am making a mental note of your birthday....AKA. gonna put it in my phone calendar." His face on the screen froze and I could only hear him talking. "Hold.....hold......hold......hold.....hold.....Ok I'm back>' He laughed and his screen showed him talking again.  
"You're so silly!" I laughed.   
"Yea. Anything to hear your laugh." He said sweetly. I felt my cheeks heat up and a smile creep onto my face.  
"I love when I can make you do that. You're so cute." He perched up on his arm and looked into the camera. "So off the wall here, but...Arin and Suzy tell me you sing?"  
"I mean.....Yea I guess I'm ok...People call me to do weddings during the spring time and then there's kareoke with the grumps from time to time......I did sing a Suzy and Arin's wedding." I said trying to explain that I wasn't really that great....just kinda could carry a tune in a bucket.  
"Can you sing me something?" He asked sweetly. He crawled up and laid his head at the top of his bed reclining back with his arm laid behind his head.   
"Um.....I don't know...I don;t know what to sing." I said nervous that I would sound scratchy. I swallowed hard feeling my throat getting dry form nerves.  
"Just pick something.....just go to your computer and press random and then just sing the 1st song it suggests." He said more pleadingly than telling. I stood up and walked over to my tablet that was laying on my desk. I opened the music player and shuffled the music. "Holding out for a Hero" by Ella Mae Bowen popped up. I paused the music and took out my tripod to set it up. "I can't see you while I do this or it'll make me nervous." I said "I'm going to set up my tripod and turn the camera around. You'll see me but I can't see you." I over explained because I was nervous for him to hear me sing. Why did he make me nervous? I have sung for complete strangers and was completely fine.....but just him listening to me....it rattled me a little. I finished setting up the tripod and stood in front of the camera. "Want acapella or with music?" I asked laughing a little from nerves.   
"Which ever you prefer." He said from the phone. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.   
"One, two, three. Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need" I sang softly. I was trying to get lost in the lyrics. This was one of my favorite songs and I had always loved it. I finally started to feel the song and move my hands a little. "I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life." My voice became stronger. I sang the rest of the song getting more and more into it as the song was ending."Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the raging flood Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood." I took a shaky breath "I'll meet a hero And then we'll dance 'til the morning light Dreaming, he'll lead me Held tight, Tonight's the night." I had drifted into the song. This song had always held a spot in my heart and I was worried about what Mark would say about it."I need a hero" My voice became softer and I kept my eyes closed. "I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life." I opened my eyes and walked towards the phone on the tripod to see marks reaction. My hands were a little shaky as I too k the phone and turned the camera to the front again. "Well?" I asked. Mark had sat up and was resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Closed his eyes then spoke. "Your voice....it is so beautiful. I....I mean I've heard talented singers...but you.....wow. I just want you to sing to me every day now." His voice was serious and his face looked dreamy. I blushed and sat back down on my bed. Mark fell backwards where he was sitting and the camera was aimed at the ceiling. "Like......Oh my God......." He sat back up and looked at me through the phone rubbing his face. "Like my heart is flitting around right now. I'm....I'm amazed and I loved the song you sang. You got so into it." He rested his chin in his hand, "I can;t even find the right words...you've left me ramblingly speechless." He chuckled.  
"I'm not that good." I blushed looking down at my hand in my lap.  
"Look at me Anna." Mark said. I piked my eyes up and looked at him. "You.....you are great. Like you moved me in that song. You made me want to be that Hero who you were singing about." He said and then blushed realizing what he said. "I mean. You know I like you so that couldn't of been that shocking." He chuckled  
"It's still like a shock though....Like.....I don't know. Still gives me butterflies when i hear it....and makes me all awkward." I fidget with my comforter  
"If I'm making you uncomfortable just let me know....I'll back off." Mark said seriously "I don;t want to be too much and scare you off. I just can't help it with you it was like when I met you there was this instant spark." He stops and takes a deep breath with a look of deflation overcoming his face. "Shit I did it again." He tried to smile but it faltered.  
"No...Mark it's not that. I'm just;...... Ugh might as well get it out there. I really like you......and it scares me. I'm trying to kinda keep my head, but with you I can't. I know what spark you are talking about....and.....it scares me. I haven't had someone be this nice and caring come along since I moved and like......I'm eating it up with a spoon, but I have to keep in mind that this.....this might not be a legit thing...I have to remind myself that..." I stop to think for a second. I don't want to say right now that it might not be a thing because I've fucking Danny for a year....."Cause I'm scared that there will be something you find out that you don't like." I say looking back down. This isn't a conversation I want to have over video chat. Everything was going so well and we were having fun...then this was the out come...I semi serious talk about something we don;t even know to be a sure thing.  
"Anna....I know what you mean. I'm worried that this is not what I want it to be. Like I'm loving every second you are in my life right now. I don't know if this is too deep fro us right now or not, but fuck it! I just want to spend time with you and get to know you.......I want to be the reason that goofy smile stays on your face." He stops and smiles. I didn't realize I had started to smile. I felt my cheeks heat up again. "I want to make you laugh when you feel like nothing can make you smile. I......I want........I want everything you will be willing to give me Anna." His voice softens and I feel my heart jump inside my chest.   
"Mark.....you're the perfect amount of too much." I smile and situate myself on my bed laying on my stomach.   
"Well I'm glad. Now lets get to being stupid again." Mark said laying back with his arm laying behind his head. His arms, if I had not mentioned, were hella fine. He was pretty muscular and his bicep flexed like that was enough to take a girls breath away.  
"Sir...sir...Those guns are illegal here in California....I'm gonna have to ask you to put them away." I joked trying to keep a serious face.   
"OH..... You mean these guns?!" He flexed his arm again and i felt my mouth drop a little as he pulled his arm down to flex in front of the camera.   
"Well....hot damn." I breathed out lowly. Mar began to laugh and flex from time to time distracting me from out conversations.  
"Sir sir....please Do not distract the lady...she is having trouble not looking at your vainy muscular arm." I said putting my hand over the camera.  
"Well I mean....as long as it's be distracting the pretty lady....I think I can get over it." He chuckled "Now move that silly hand so I can see the pretty Lady!" He jokingly yelled at me   
"Don't yell at me...I'm a person too you know." I fake cried. Mark's deep laugh echoed out. I began to laugh with him as well. I looked at the clock and saw that we had talked until 3am. "Mark......I need to get some sleep. I have to be at the grump space in like 5 hours." I began to climb under my covers and laid on my side still looking at Mark through the phone.   
"Oh shit.....I didn't realize we had been talking that long. Are you a time witch?" He teased and began to settle into his bed. "It's 6am over here.....Geeze.....I better get a few hours too. Mom wanted to go out to lunch and go shopping today." He switched his light off on the side of his bed and settled under his covers. "Well...I guess I'll get you get some sleep then Princess." He smiled.   
"I guess." I said in a pouty voice. "Night sugar." I said smirking remembering he said he liked when I called him that.  
"Gah. That little accent's gonna drive me crazy." He laughed. "I'll text you tomorrow.........um....today....." He laughed again.  
"Talk to you later. Sleep well."  
"You too." I ended the call and placed my phone on the charging dock next to my bed. I wasn't going to be worth shit at work toady, but I really didn't care. I curled up and looked to Bilbo who had curled up next to me. I scratched her head and she leaned into my hand. I found myself thinking about Mark and smiling he was quickly winning my heart over and it was terrifying. I thought about what he had said about scaring me and he was scared as well. "I'll meet a hero And then we'll dance 'til the morning light Dreaming, he'll lead me Held tight, Tonight's the night." I sang quietly and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to take over. It wasn't long before I was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the song if anyone wants to listen to it....  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FnOY86v390


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke to my phone going off I picked my phone up and saw Suzy was calling me. "Hello?" I asked sleepily.  
"Anna.Can I get you to do me a huge favor?" Suzy asked. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and checked my clock....My alarm wouldn't go off for another hour, she probably thought that I was already up and had gone to sleep not only 4 hours ago."Did I wake you up? Shit dude I'm sorry." Suzy apologized  
"No, no it's fine. What ya need?" I asked. This was my job, get called and woken up for them I knew this and was fine with it. I kicked the covers off and got up making my way to the kitchen.   
"I forgot that I was going to do a makeup video today and the outfit I need is at the cleaner. Think you could swing by and get it on your way? I WOULD LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH!" Suzy finished   
"Dude...you do remember...this is what you pay me to do right?" I asked laughing. I filled a kettle with water and placed it on the stove. Since I was up I could make myself look presentable and get some other errands done before I headed to the space.  
"Well yea, but it doesn't help to be nice and ask before I just demand you to go get something."  
"Never stopped your husband and the others." I tease. If they ever did that it was always a joke and they would then make sure I did not mind. Arin would also pay for the gas I used in my car when he sent me somewhere. He was a great boss.  
"Yea will they are all butts." She laughed.  
"Ok, yea I'll get it on the way." I laughed with Suzy. "The guys need anything? Coffee, tea, Sugar, anything??"  
"Um...let me ask them." I heard her leave a room and I assumed make her way to where everyone else way. "Hey...Anna's making a run any body want anything?"  
"Tell her to get me that tea thing I like! She knows where to go!" I hear Dan yelling in the back ground. Then others ramble off what they want. I walk over to my counter and begin to write.   
White chia green tea-Danny  
Toilet paper for the space  
candy for everyone  
Dry cleaning for Suzy  
charger for Ross. I jotted everything down as they were yelling when Suzy came back on the phone "Ja get all that?" She joked  
"Did Barry want anything? I'm sure he has his headphones on and didn't hear." I ask knowing B well enough.  
"Ah...you know you're right. Let me go ask him." I pulled myself up on my kitchen counter and put my phone on speaker and looked at the notifications for the day. I had to research managers today for the guys, I had to pay a few bills which I could do while I was waiting and I had a text message. I opened it and began to smile. It was from Mark 

Mark-Good morning beautiful. I'm sorry I kept you up so late. I'm dragging today and my mom has already lectured me about not enough sleep, but I wouldn't change it I really enjoyed losing track of time with you. I hope you have a beautiful day and I will call you later xoxo.

I smiled and sent him a quick text.

Anna:Good morning Handsome. I just woke up and as sleepy as I am, I feel like this good mood will help me get though the day ;).

"You still there ? Ok Barry said if you would get him a muffin and that coffee thing with the vanilla in it he would love you for the rest of eternity." I took the call off of speaker and put it back to my ear.  
"Yea, ok so that's a muffin and basic bitch drink for Barry, got you." I giggled as Suzy bagan to laugh at my comment. "Anything for you Scuzy? Want a cookie?"   
"Of course! And can you get me that green tea thing you usually get? It's so good."  
"Yea...hey....so. I talked to Mark...like....till 3am this morning." I said knowing Suzy would want to know this "dire" information.  
"Oh....dude....how are you not like a walking corpse?" She asked hushing her voice a little, i assume not wanting the guys to hear.  
"Dude.....like.....I don't know. Like I'm so sleepy, but I am also energized. I'm in such a good mood I can't even regret not going to bed on time." I said excitedly. I slid off the counter and headed back to my room. I started the shower and stepped back out into my room.   
"Well you'll have to tell me all about it when you get here. Arin and Danny are starting to creep. Kay love you bye." Suzy hung up and I stripped down and walked back to the shower letting the water wake me up.

I got out of the shower and walked to my closet. It was a warm day in California today. It was the end of September and it was a scorching 89. I pulled out my Mermaid skater dress and my black and white vans. I threw them on my bed and threw some under wear on. I pulled the dress over my head and picked my phone up. I had a text from Annalisa and a few missed calls. I didn;t ready the texts I just called her. The phone rang a few times then "Bitch where you been?! Damn!" Her loud voice came through the receiver. I pulled the phone away then back to my ear   
"Gurl! Shit. I need that ear. I've been at a con. Doing part of my job. I told you I was getting back yesterday."  
"Well...I've been stalking your Instagram and you got some splanin to do." She teased. "Also you didn't call me when you got home to tell me how things went. I was worried for a little bit."   
"Oh sorry. I actually got home in the early afternoon and did some laundry and cleaning up, then Mark called and I ended up losing track of time and I've only slept for like....4 house." I said walking over to my vanity and placed my phone down turning the speaker on.  
"So like you and Mark are a thing! You know like there are so many speculations going around. People are saying you're dating, some say you're cheating on DANNY.....Gah, do you ever just want to tell them what's really going on?" Annalisa asked.  
"Eh. I use to, but now It just doesn't bother me. I just kinda let them think whatever. I mean if they wanna run with something they don't have all the information for then that's on them." I shrugged and wrapped my hair in a towel. I started to apply my make up.  
"Well damn gurl, but not I get it. So tell me about Mark. He's very hot." She said. I laughed   
"Yea...yea he is and oh he's so sweet and romantic....Anna....I can't eve. Like he's just the sweetest. I'll have to show you the texts he sends me."  
"Oh! You distracted me!" She cut me off "You ready to be my room mate? I'm finishing packing up. I was going to surprise you and just show up, But something told me that you might not like that too much. Since you are a planning person and everything." She said.  
"What!? Shut the fuck up. No way. Oh Anna I'm so excited! Yes I'm glad you changed your mind about surprising me! I still have the spare room as a studio! I guess I need to move all that shit in my room. I'll get Dan to help me and Barry."  
"Yummm....Barry." Annalisa said cutting me off. She had a thing for Barry since she 1st came to visit. Barry and her had only met once and she just took a liking to him. I had agreed that with her living here I would try and get them together, but made no promises.  
"You're so weird." I laughed But when do you think you'll get here? I can get you from the airport."  
"I am finishing up my last week at the hospital and I will start my new job at Glendale Memorial."  
"How the Fuck did you get a job and not tell me sooner!?" I yelled in excitement.  
"Well I did a skype interview....Did you know those you don't have to wear pants!?" She asked   
"Well....I mean, you don;t have to but, I really hope you did." I said covering my face.  
"Well no duh....I mean....they were shorts.....But from the waist up I was very professional. I will be doing their medical coding position. I'm pretty excited." I could tell from her voice she was. I didn't know if it was for the job or that she was finally moving to California.  
"Dude. So pick you up when?" I asked again  
"Oh. I should be there Saturday Morning." I'll call you when I get on my last flight and let you know about the time. This thingy tells me that I should be arriving at like 9am your time, gah I'm going to be traveling back in time to come live with you!" I shook my head and laughed at her. 

I talked with Annalisa a while longer. This was a normal thing for us we would talk in the morning and text randomly though out the day. I was very excited for her to come live with me. I would need to get with the guys about helping me clean that room out. Some of Danny's shit was actually in the room too. He always said he was going to get a storage unit...well not he would have to. I got in my car and headed to get the stuff for the Grumps. I got Suzy's out fit 1st then stopped at the little cafe to get the food for everyone. I walked up to the counter and put in the order. I pushed my sunglasses up on my head pushing my curls out of my face. "That's got to be her....looks just like her." I heard someone whisper. I looked over my shoulder and saw a few teenagers standing behind me and the quickly glanced away , except one. Her eyes lit up and she smile "You are Anna!" She said and walked up to me. I usually just had people tell me hey, never too excited to see me. " Hey. How's it going?" I asked turning around completely.  
"We saw you when you walked in. We watched the live panel stream and saw where they made you a grump! That's so exciting! I always liked the videos you were in when they let you do them." She said   
"Oh well thank you. I was very honored." I smiled. This was very new.   
"I have a question if you don't mind." one of the two boys in the group asked.  
"Yea?"   
"Can I get a picture with you?" He asked pulling his phone out.   
"Oh....sure." He handed his phone to the girl and put his arm around me. I put my arm under his and smiled. We took a few pictures and then each one of them in the group wanted pictures. I stepped to the side where we were out of the way of the register and took pictures with all of them and then a group photo. They all hugged me and thanked me before they left. I grabbed my order from the barista and walked back to my car. I was still in a state of shock when I gt in my car and a huge smile grew on my face. I took my phone out and opened the texts from Mark.

Anna: Just met a group of fans....wanted pictures with me.....1st time this happened. Does the ego swell ever go down?

I sent the text and started the car to head to a store to get the toilet paper and candy for the space. 

When I got top the grump space. I walked in and straight to the kitchen area. Suzy was up there working on her computer. She saw me and jumped up to come help me. "Hey....So. anything interesting happen at the coffee shop? She asked nudging me."  
"What?" I looked at her questioningly. "Who the hell did you know that?" I put my hand on my his any lean against the counter with the other.   
"It's already been tagged in the Gamegrumps instagram. #princessgrump has officially been made. I was checking up on it, to see if there were any pictures from the con that I wanted and I saw PrincessGrump and was like wait whaaaaat?! And there you were with a group of fans." She said pulling her phone out and showing me. I looked at the screen and there it was. #Princessgrump had started. I looked back up at Suzy, who had a huge smile on her face. "We're so happy that this is turning out well. Like the boys were just as excited as you were when we saw these photos!"  
"Dude! So like today is turning out great! Like had a super sweet text from Mark this morning, then spoke with Anna, remember her?"  
"Yea. She's the one that visited and is suppose to move here right?" Suzy put the candy up in the cabinet.  
"Yes. She's actually going to be here on Saturday, which I need the guys at some point this week to help me move my 'studio'. No idea what I'm gonna do with it." I started to think about that.  
"You can move it to my studio. I don;t mind sharing with you. I was actually going to ask if you would want to start doing some stuff together. I've been thinking of starting a new channel called kitty kat gaming.....what do you think?" She asked. I could tell she was kinda nervous about it. I had always loved watching Suzy play games and comment on them and when we actually got to play together I had a blast.  
"I think it's a great Idea! Doooooo iiiiit!" I shoot her with one of my hands. She started to laugh.  
"Think you would want to help me out? Like also co host?" She clasped her hands together and made a pouty face.  
"Oh man....I would love to, but I don;t know what all I'm going to be doing now that I'm Princess Grump." I laughed. I really did want to help Suzy, but I didn;t know what all they would have me doing now that I was co hosting grump cade."  
"Well....talk with Arin about it, and get back to me. It's not gonna hurt my feelings if you say no, but I would really love to have your help. Also. I think Arin wanted to do an episode with you this week. I'll get everyone else their stuff, take Dan his drink and find Arin. They shouldn't be recording yet." She took the bag from my hands and the receipts. I took the drink from the holder and went to find the boys. They were in the recording room, but not recording yet. I knocked on the door and opened it. "Heeeey. Princess grump! We were actually waiting for you. We are gonna do a introduction video for you in a bit. We just need you to sit there and be cute. And like just say what ever comes to your mind when we point at you." Arin said leaning over the back of the couch. I made a weird face and looked to Dan who was smiling and nodding his head frantically. I began to laugh.   
"Bokay!" I yell ,remembering the story Dan had told me about the lady in the CVS. They both jumped up and ran to find every one.  
"Meet in the main space. Be at your computer." Arin said as he dashed out of the room with Danny behind him. I shook my head and walked to the main space and sat at my computer. I took my phone out and had a text from mark.

Mark: Oh that's fantastic! I saw the pictures. You look so happy! Trust me the ego only gets bigger .lol What are you up to?

Anna: Well.... they just informed me that we are going to be doing a introduction video of me. So....I'm waiting for that to start. They didn't give me a script or anything....just told me to sit at my desk. Mark I'm scared! lol 

I sent the text and put my phone on my desk. I saw every one start to gather in the space and they were carrying the recording equipment. "Ok Anna put your headphones on, and pretend you don't hear us." Arin said setting everything up. I chuckled and put my headphones on. I began to look like i was doing work on the computer but keeping an eye on them as they started to record."Gee Dan......It is lonely doing Grumpcade by myself with ALLL THEESE AWESOME PEOPLE!" Arin started off.  
"Yea Arin....I wish there was one person who would always be consistent with the show." Dan said. I tried not to giggle their acting voices killed me every single time.  
"But fellas who would we get that would be willing to put up with all of us swapping out the title of host?" Barry and Ross said. It was obviously suppose to be at the same time but Ross was being Ross and said it out of time. This time I couldn't help it and Laughed.   
"Damn it Anna! " Arin yelled laughing. causing every one else to crack up.  
"I'm sorry. I was already dying.  
"Well now we have a blooper with her in it. We we've been working on this all morning and finally had it good. We were wanting to do like a one take thing......oh well!" Arin threw his hands in the air. I shook my head laughing some more. We finally got the video and it involved my lines of "Huh...what do you guys want now?" and "Wait no I didn't sign up for this!?" as the all lift me up and carry me to a different room. I always loved doing these videos with the grumps they were so funny and just very impromptu most of the times. I had walked back to my desk to get some actual work done as Barry and Kevin dove into editing. It was just the 3 of us in the room and they both had headphones on. Times like these I would usually listen to my music as I finished up work. I had a few hours before I would help Suzy with a new video and then I would be done for the day. I pulled up my Pandora on my computer and put one ear bud in. I decided to listen to listen to my Pentatonix station and just go through emails and send out a few emails about the manager position. I began to sing along with the music playing. I read through a few emails and responded accordingly. I began to nod my head to the music as I sang quietly. I came to the end of the song and leaned back in my desk chair. I finished the song and smiled. The song in general just made me happy.   
"And here we hear the majestic Anna sing one of the many songs of her people." I hear a fake Australian accent behind me. I sit up in my chair and turn around quickly. There stood Dan and Arin pointing the phone at me. I shot up and ran at them trying to take the phone.  
"You ass hats!" I yell chasing after them.  
"Oh she's angry!" Dan yells and turns the phone to face him where you could see me chasing after him. The boys cackle loudly and run into the recording room. I begin to bang on the door.   
"Guys come on! Don't post that!" I yell through the door.   
"Why you sounded like an angel?" Ross says coming around the corner.   
"Coming from you....I don't believe you!" I laughed and pounded on the door again. The door finally unlocked and the boys stepped out smiling. My cheek reddened as I knew what had happened. I glared at them both "Hate you both." I said and turned around. Two arms slid over my shoulders and both guys slid up next to me.   
"Oh come on cuz. You have a beautiful voice and you don't let the fans hear it enough. You weren't even trying and that song you were singing was so beautiful we couldn't help it. I shook my head. I was still a little shy about singing, especial if it hadn't rehearsed the song at all. "Don't be mad at us we wanted the fans to hear you. They always say they want to hear more of your singing and they want you and I to do a song together." Dan said squeezing my shoulder. I knew there was no reason to be this aggravated so I sighed and smiled.  
"Fine...I won't kill you two this time, but next time you're dead." I pinched them both on the under part of their arms. They recoiled from me rubbing the soft part of their arms where I had pinched. I laughed and made my way back to my desk. 

The day went by quit normally after that. I helped Suzy with lighting and took some photos for her new video. I was back at my desk and gathering my things to go home when my phone rang. I picked it up and it was Mark. I smiled and answered it putting the phone to my ear "Yeeelloo?" I said into the receiver.   
"Girl.....you and that Siren voice of yours is gonna make me run back to California. This sailor is weak." He chuckled.   
"My what.....oooooooohhhh." I said remembering the guys had posted a video on the grump out page. "Yea......I was caught by surprise." I felt my cheeks heat up.  
"It was beautiful. I've probably listened to it 4 times already."   
"Oh...well thank you Mark.That's so sweet." I smiled at the thought that Mark enjoyed listening to me sing.  
"No problem. What are you up to?" He asked  
"Oh just heading back home. I'm about to leave the grumpspace. What about you...how's your day been?" I asked throwing my bag onto my shoulder and walking to the stairs to head out side. Mark began to tell me about how he went out with his mom and his brother. The way he talked about seeing his family made me miss mine. I really needed to go see them soon. I listed to Mark talk about seeing his friend Bob, who I had seen in a lot of his videos. "Oh we are actually doing a video together tonight so you have to watch it, it's gonna be hilarious." Mark laughed. I couldn't help but smile and laugh along with him. "Gah! I'm so ready to come home. I'm loving spending time and seeing every one, but I just am so ready to get home. I might of come up with a great date idea for you....my mom actually helped me out with it." He said a little shyly.  
"Oh...you're mom? Now I'm super curious." I said in a teasing voice, but was actually very curious. He had gotten his mother to help him think of a date for me. I felt my face heat up. I had just walked into my house and threw my bag on the kitchen counter. I leaned against my counter and listened to Mark. He was telling me about how his mother got brought into this. "OK so like I stepped away for a second to check my phone. Saw I had a message from you and an email from Arin." As he said email from Arin I knew he hadn't just found the video, Arin had sent it to him.  
"That little fuck head." I said quietly. Mark laughed and continued his story.   
"Well I opened the email and I saw it was a video of you. So of course I watched it. My brother heard you singing and asked me what I was watching. I showed him the video cause gosh you sounded lovely. Well when it was over we walked back over to my mom and Tom says 'Oh show Mom!'" Mark said in a very mocking voice of his brother. I giggled and waited for him to continue the story. "Well then I showed my mom and she asked who you were and said you were very talented. I was just gonna say you were a friend, cause my mother...wooo....you'll probably find out, but noooo Tom was like 'Oh this is the girl he took on a date at the con we went to. She's a cutie mom.'"Mark did the mocking voice again and I laughed the second time. Mark began to laugh with me. As our laughed died down he wrapped the story up. "So she was like 'Mark....you should take her on a nice date, none of this regular mess.....you need to be...blah blah blah.' You know mom giving advice cause she apparently doesn't have enough grand kids." He laughed again. I shook my head.   
"Lord. Yea My best friend found out, you know the other Anna. She was bothered that I didn't tell her and that she had to find out on Instagram. Oh which reminds me she's actually going to be here on Saturday! She's finally going to move here! I'm gonna have a roomie!" I said excitedly.   
"Oh that's great! I should actually be home Friday, do you need any help moving stuff? You'll probably have it all taken care of by then, which sucks."   
"Oh dear you have no idea how much of Danny's shit is here. The soonest I can get them here to help me is Thursday.....So yes pleases if you are not too awfully tired I need your help of muscle man." I said pushing myself from the counter.  
"Of course. I should be Ok. I'll sleep on the plane and I'll get home and get everything settled and then you can just call me when you get up and I can head over if that's cool?"   
"Yea that sounds great. I warn you I tend to get up fairly early." I joked. Mark and I talked for about another hour and then we decided we should get off the phone to not pull another all nighter, even though we both mentioned it wouldn't be that awful. I was getting very sleepy though. I walked to my bedroom after feeding Bilbo and held the phone between my face and shoulder and I took my shoes off.   
"So I guess I'll let you sleep tonight." I teased and I took the phone back in my hand.  
"I guess. If you must." Mark heaved a huge sigh in jest and then chuckled. I smiled and pulled my dress off quickly and pulled a sleep shirt over my head. I put the phone back to my ear. "You gonna go straight to bed?" He asked. It seemed like he wasn't wanting to get off the phone.  
"Well." I smiled "Unless there's a certain guy who just wants to talk a bit longer." I teased as walked to my bathroom to take my makeup off. I talked with Mark as I finished getting ready fro bed. It was nice having someone to talk to while I did these things, usually I was talking to myself of the cat. After about another hour of being on the phone we finally decided to say goodnight. "So can we like video chat so I can tell you goodnight?" Mark asked shyly. I thought about my appearance. I had taken my contacts out and had my glasses on, not make up and my hair thrown in a half up half down mess. "Ummmmm...yea. Let me just warn you. I look comfortable." I laughed. I pulled my phone away and pressed the video chat. I waited as the connection went through. Then there was a shirtless Mark on the other end of my phone   
"Hot damn." I said before I could stop myself. I thew my hand over my mouth and blushed at my outburst. "Damn...I mean....hahaha Sorry." I started to laugh uncontrollably. Covering my face.   
"Well...tell me how you really feel Anna." Mark laughed with me and sat up on his bed.   
"I'm so sorry." I said between laughs. I finally settled down and took a deep breath and looked at Mark through the camera "Hi Mark." I said and smiled softly.  
"Hello Anna." He said back in his low voice. I felt my heart fluttered in my chest and I smiled. "I like your glasses. I didn't know you wore them." He propped his chin in his palm. "You're so cute in your comfy clothes." He said sweetly. I felt my cheeks flush at the complement.   
"Thank you. Yea, I usually wear contacts I don;y wear my glasses that much unless I just don't feel like poking things into my eyes." I laughed lightly.   
"Well, I think you look super adorable and I hope to see you in them more often." He smiled his amazing smile at me. Mark made me feel like I was someone special and I enjoyed that. I hadn't felt this kind of affection in so long. It was like something new to me and it was the most wonderful feeling. "Well. I guess I'll tell you goodnight so you can get some sleep." Mark said and ruffled his dark hair.  
"Yea I guess so." I sighed. For some reason tonight my heart would jump. His smile gave my butterflies and I was trying to fight off the stupid smile that was threatening to break onto my face.  
"Good night Anna. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Mark's deep rumbling voice said quietly to me.   
"Good night sugar." I smiled as his own goofy smile crawled across his face.   
"Gah. I love it." He closed his eyes with the smile still on his face. "Sleep well beautiful." He said lowly again and waved at the camera.  
"Nigh." I waved and ended the call. I held the phone to my chest feeling my elevated heart beat. I was falling hard for him and there was nothing I could do to stop myself. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Mark was something new. I didn't know how many times I was going to say that to myself but every time it was like hearing it in a different voice. I Smiled as I thought of his saying he loved it. I set my alarm and placed my phone on the charging doc. I took my glasses off and placed them in the glasses case on my night stand. I pulled the covers close to my and smiled. I was still bubbly from the conversation and the affection I was feeling for Mark.


	10. Chapter 10

The week went by fairly steady. Not quickly, not slowly, just...fairly. I had so many things to look forward too. Mark Was coming home, and my best friend was moving here after not seeing here in so long. I had been trying to get everything out of the room that she was going to be staying in. Her furniture had come in this afternoon and I just wanted to get enough stuff out so I could at least get her bed set up for her. It was Thursday night and Danny had finally gotten a lot of his stuff. Arin came to help and Suzy was there to help me sort through things and get my stuff. She had decided she was going to set my things up in her studio and we would share and collaborate. Suzy had already put my cameras and computer and stuff in her car and was helping my go through some odds and ends I had no Idea where they had come from. "Are you sure all this crap is mine? Like it seems like my crap, but I don;t remember getting it!" Dan yelled as he walked out with another arm load."  
"Yes. You would bring it over here and just leave it. So after a while I would just text you when you left something and tell you in was in your storage unit, then after a while you would just ask if you could keep something in there....like it was seriously a storage unit!" I yell i jest at him. He walked back in and put his hands on his hips.  
"Well....I'm out of room. Mind bringing the rest of the stuff by tomorrow? If not I can swing by tomorrow night." I thought fro a moment. Mark would be here tomorrow and I kinda didn't want any one else around.   
"No it's fine. I can bring it. I'm gonna pass your place to go pick up a few things for Anna." I smiled. Mark and I had planned to get a few things to decorate her room.   
"Ok. Well. I'm gonna head back and try to go through this crap." Dan said. I stood to hug him bye. Arin and Suzy said they were going to stay a bit longer to try and help me move some stuff.  
"So. Mark's gonna be here tomorrow are you excited?" Suzy asked "You guys have been getting pretty close. Talking on the phone all the time." she smiled at my reddening cheeks. I felt my pulse speed up a the thought of him coming back. I would remember it randomly through out the day and get a jolt to the heart and get nervous and excited all at once.  
"Yea....I'm really really excited. I have to call him when I wake up see if he's home yet or not. I'll be surprised if I even sleep tonight. Gah do I sound like a pre teen with her 1st crush...I feel like I do. " I felt my cheeks redden again.   
"It's a good look on you though. You've been so happy this week. Like you just look like you're floating everywhere. You're having a great week. Anna's finally going to be here and then Mark. You're on cloud nine!" Arin Said coming into the living room and sitting next to his wife.  
"It is a good color on her babe isn't it." Suzy agreed. I rolled my eyes and went back to putting some of Dan's things in a box. It felt odd, it was like Mark was going to be here tomorrow and I was getting all of Danny's stuff out the night before. I knew neither thing had to do with the other, but it was just a weird thought that ran through my head. I had even told Mark that Dan used my spare room for storage. I even pointed it out in a few videos how his stuff kept piling up. I mentally shook myself out of it and kept on cleaning. I decided to stop on that room for the night.

I cooked for Arin and Suzy as thanks for helping me out. We chatted for a while then they decided to head home and get some sleep. They had an all day recording session tomorrow for some games they wanted to play together. I had the rest of the weekend off to help get Anna settled. We had all planned on Sunday night going out to eat and Arin had told me to invite Mark as my date since he was gonna have Barry escort Anna. I had told him of Anna's obsession and he was totally behind either setting them up or just making them as uncomfortable as possible. I said I would ask Mark tomorrow night. I figured he would say yes, if he didn't already have other plans. Mark had told me that he had videos already up until Monday that he would be able to post then Monday he would have to spend the whole day recording then the next few days he would be be with the grumps doing some videos and I would be doing my 1st episode as co host for Grumpcade with Mark and Arin. I finished cleaning up the kitchen and checked the time. It was about time for Mark to call and like clock work my phone rang. I smiled and grabbed my phone. He was video calling me. "Hey you." I said answering the call.  
"Hey yourself. How goes it?" He had his phone set on a tripod and was packing while talking to me.  
'"Got a pretty good bit of stuff out tonight. I have to run the rest of Dan's things to him tomorrow I guess I'll do that when we are on out way to get Anna's stuff. You're still ok to help me right? If you have other things to do it's fine I can get eve...."  
"No no no. I have actually been looking forward. I get like a whole day with you and the only thing we really have to do is get that room suitable." He laughed cutting me off from my mild panic. I was still in that phase of 'Am I bothering him? Does he feel like he has to do this?' and Mark always soothed that worried side of me with his reassurance that he wanted to see me, wanted to talk to me, and wanted to just have me around.   
"Well that makes me feel better." I smiled. Mark and I had worked out everything. He was getting back in around 6:30 or so. He said he would go home, throw his things in the house, get a shower and change clothes, then get to my place about 8 or so. I had given him the address and just told him to give me a call when he was on his way so I would at least have a heads up in case I was still sleeping. Mark turned back to the camera and smiled at me.   
"I'm glad. I don;t want you freaking out over me."   
"Oh, it's gonna happen so just prepare for it." I laughed. Mark's smile faltered for a moment. I wasn't sure why he made that face but before I could open my mouth to ask he spoke.   
"So you say you're cooking dinner for me. Whatcha gonna make me?" He flopped down on the bed and pulled his duffle bag into his lap zipping it up.   
"Well I was thinking of like fried chicken, cause I've just really wanted some lately, maybe some twice baked potatoes.....I've been missing home lately." I shrugged remembering this being what my mother cooks when I do go home.  
"That all sounds so great! It's been a while since I've had some chicken that wasn't purchased through a drive through." He beamed. I was worried he would actually think It was silly that I was making southern food. I had even planned to make some homemade biscuits to go with it all. "I just want you to know I'm gonna be thinking about that food till tomorrow night!" He laughed.   
"Oh! I forgot to show you!" I jumped up from the cough I had sat on and walked to my bedroom, phone in hand. "I put the patch you bought me on my quilt. Wanna see?" Already knowing he would humor me and say yes I started to get the quilt out of the top of my closet.   
"Well how am I suppose to tell you no when you look so excited?" Mark took his phone off the tripod and held it to have a better look. I laid the phone down and unfolded the comforter and picked my phone back up.   
"Ok. See There's the patch you got me in Michigan, Here's one from Ontario, When I went with Ninja Sex Party to a show, Florida, Alabama, Texas, Indiana, Georgia, Mississippi, Tokyo Japan from the Disney trip, and California." I showed each patch to Mark. It was a small collection, but I had hopes to make it grow and cover the whole quilt.   
"That's soo cool." Mark said. "So you've been to all these places? I'm assuming you like want to travel a lot?" He asked a I turned my camera around to face me.   
"Yea. My main goal is to get to Ireland one day. I've seen so many pictures and just want to visit for like a week or something." I began to fold the quilt back up and placed it back in my closet.   
"Well. Looks like i'm just gonna have to take you one day." I head Mark say from the phone laying on my bed. I picked the phone up and saw that beautiful smile of his and smiled in return.   
"It would be pretty great to have a cute travel buddy." I said smirking back at Mark. Mark's smile grew bigger causing his eyes to squint. His cheeks had gone a little pink at my comment it make my heart jump a little. "Ah...I need to get to bed especially if we are moving stuff again tomorrow. Anna's furniture's just sitting in my living room." I said flopping on to my bed "And I know a certain Aplier who needs to get to sleep so he can wake up and get on a 5 hour plane ride to help me move stuff and also travel back in time 3 hours. Gah that sucks. So you will be getting here at like 9:30 Ohio time. Man...you're plane leaves at like 1 something doesn't it.....so like you need to be heading out the door. Please get some rest on the plane." I started to figure out everything as Mark threw the bag over his shoulder. "I've actually been sleeping on and off while you were busy moving other things today. I'm gonna get my solid 5 on the plane and then be ready to tackle this with you." He said as he turned the light off. "You get some sleep though. I'll text you when I get on the plane and then when I get my stuff I'll call you when i'm in my car heading to you. Ok?" He said stopping in a hall way.   
"Yea. Sounds good. Should give me a good 20 minuets to get my shit together in the morning." I smiled as I pulled my covers back and crawl into.   
"Ok. Then I will see you in the morning beautiful." He gave his cute little crooked half smile that set my heart a flutter.   
"See you in the morning Sugar." He smiled a full smile and looked down then back to the camera.  
"Sweet dreams. Good night."   
"Night." I enede the call and flopped down in my bed. Bilbo was laying next to my leg and I pulled her to me.   
"Billboo.....mommy is in so much trouble." I said smiling. This was trouble I was alright with. Trouble I would endure forever if need be, this trouble was sweet and intoxicating.


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of my alarm was what woke me up. My eyes shot open instantly and I rolled onto my back. "Bilbo. We are gonna have a guest today. Are you essited?" I picked my pudgy cat up over my head and lowered her to my face. She stuck her cold nose to mine and licked. "Awwwww. Kitty kisses, you are essited!" I pulled her to my chest and hugged her kissing her head. I deiced to get out of bed and get a shower. I put Bilbo on the floor and picked my phone up on my way to the shower. A few emails, face book notifications, and some texts from Mark. One telling me He had gotten on the plane. One saying he was taking off and about to pass out and another saying he was close to landing. As I read the last one it was him telling me he was off the plan and getting his stuff. 

Me:Well I guess it is a good thing that I'm up and going then. See you in about an hour?  
I sent the text and grabbed clothes that I planned on wearing to move. A Reptar tank top and some shorts. My phone chimed notifying a text back.  
Mark: Sooner if I can help it. :)  
I smiled and texted him back  
Me: Well.....I'll see you soon. xoxo

After my shower I got dressed and threw my hair back in a pony tail with a headband holding the little hairs back. I began to put on a little make up just to cover a few problem spots. I grabbed my phone to check and see if Mark had left his house. 

Mark:On the way. Should be there, according to google maps at 7:15.

I looked my the time. It was 7.....I had 15 minuets. 

Me:Cool! Woooo yaaaye! See you soon.

I sent the text and headed to the kitchen. I looked in my fridge thinking about making a little something for breakfast....I was out of everything. "Damn. Bilbo you do diss?" I look to the tubby kitten and laugh. I was bad about not realizing when I use the last of something and not realizing it until moments like this. I grabbed a water bottle out of the door and closed it. I waled to my door and unlocked it sending Mark a text to just come in when he gets here. I hopped up on the kitchen counter and started to peel an orange to eat. I was half way though the orange when there was a knock on the door as it opened. "Hello?" I heard the oh so familiar voice call.  
"In the kitchen." I called to him. I was sitting next to my sink so I leaned over and rinsed my hands off in the sink. I slid off the counter as Mark walked in. His smile was excited and shy all at once. I felt my heart race and my face felt warm as I walked to meet him halfway. He held his arms out and pulled me into a huge hug. He smelled amazing and his hair was still a little damp.  
"Hey you." He said quietly into my hair.  
"Hey back." I mumbled into his chest and I wrapped my arms around his back. He kissed my hair and did his signature one tight squeeze and then let me go still keeping his arms loosely around me. I smiled and looked up into his eyes. I then looked at his shirt and started to laugh.  
"What is funny? I just got here." He started to laugh. I stepped back and pointed at my tank top, we were both wearing Reptar." This...this is .....I swear you get better and better every day." Mark smiled. My face flushed at his comment, everything seemed so much more real now. He was here. I could touch him if I wanted to. I then realized It was so easy to stay calm on the phone with him and on video chat, but he was physically here and I couldn't stop my heart from pounding. I wasn't terribly nervous, but just enough that my hands were trembling. I crossed my arms trying to hide the shaking. I then I noticed Mark was holding a McDonald's bag and something else in his hand. Mark noticed my gaze and spoke up.  
"Oh I figured I would stop an get us some breakfast." He placed the fast food bag on the counter and held the other behind his back."AAAAAND........I might have gotten you something in Ohio...." His eyes darted around the kitchen is a silly way. As he turned his head to the side he locked eyes with me out of the corner of his eye. He pulled out the additional bag and handed it to me. I began to smile.  
"Mark. You didn't have to get me anything. That's so sweet!" I took what he had handed me and placed it on the counter to open it.  
"I know I didn't have to, but I saw it and it just really wanted you get it for you. I thought it suited you." Mark moved closer so his chest was close to my back. One arm propping him up my the counter and the other running fingers over my tattoo on the back of my neck. My stomach felt like there were dinosaurs rolling around in it. I began to open the bag pulling tissue paper out. There were 2 things in the bag. I pulled the 1st out. It was roundish and felt breakable. I glanced at Mark and began to unwrap the paper from around it. "Oh my goodness!" I squealed holding up a fat porcelain pig. "Look at the lil fat baby!" I cooed and looked to Mark who had a huge smile on his face. I had told Mark the night we played 20-500 questions that I loved fat animals. I had also mentioned that I loved pigs, elephants, hedgehogs and sloths. It warmed my soul to know Mark had actually listened to me when I told him about the things I loved.  
"There's something else in there." He said looking back to the bag. I turned back to the bag and pulled the last thing out. It was soft and felt like a stuffed animal. I unwrapped the paper from around it and Squealed again holding the tiny blue hedgehog in my hand. I looked down and saw something else was in the paper I had pulled off of the hedgehog. I picked it up and a necklace fell to the counter. It was an simple silver chain with a sloth hanging from the chain with a small heart cut into the sloth. Mark reached for the necklace and unfastened it, placing it around mt neck. I smiled and let my fingers graze the cold metal and he finished hooking in around my neck. I turned to Mark and flung my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waits and lifted me off the ground. He held me against his chest. I looked to his face with the most genuine of smiles on my face. "Thank you.So. Very. Much." I said rubbing my nose against his.He smiled back and closed his eyes rubbing his nose back against mine.  
"I just thought you would like these. Like the little pig was something I found the last day I was there and was like oooooh two of her favorite things in one, but the sloth necklace....just knew you had to have that one." Mark placed me back on the floor but let his hands rest on my hips. My hands slipped to his chest as he stepped back some. "I'm really glad you like them Anna." I stepped forward and hugged him again. He wrapped me in his arms and hugged me the way he always did. "Now lets get this food in our bellies!" He let go and began to pull out the food. We sat next to one another and ate our food while talking about what we would do 1st.

After getting the last of Dan's stuff out of the bedroom We had moved Anna's furniture, which was mostly Mark telling me "I got this, you just tell me where to put it." and then just moving things bigger than me on his own. We saved her bed to set up for last and began assembling it. Once the bed was set up Mark grabbed the mattress and slid it onto the bed. He fell face 1st onto the mattress and laid there for a moment. I laughed and crawled onto the bed next to him and laid on my stomach with my arms tucked under my head. "Are you tired?" I asked tilting my head to look at him. Mark picked his head up and turned to me .  
"Nah. Just taking a break. I'm good." He propped himself up and smiled at me. His eyes trailed over me for a moment and he pushed himself off the bed. "Ready to take this stuff to Dan?" He asked offering me his hand. I took his hand and he pulled me off the bed, but right as I was on me feel he bent over and pulled over his shoulder. "Heeey!" I swatted at his back a few times and began to kick. Mark's laughter reached my ears and caused me to start laughing. Mark stood up and walked out of the room and maid his way to the front door.  
"Mark! I need shoes." I said trying to get him to put me drown. Mark began to turn looking around the door. I had several pairs of shoes laying near the door. He bent down and grabbed a pair of flip fops and started to put them on my feel. I giggled as I started to jerk my foot making it difficult to put the shoe on my foot.  
"Girl!" He said He eventually gave up. "You can put them on in the car!" He teasingly yelled. I laughed more as he carried me out the door and placed me in his black, SUV. He had decided he would be driver today, and in case I wanted to get some bigger stuff for Annalisa's room he said his car would be better equipped for hauling things. Mark dropped my flip flop into my lap and closed my door, running to his side and climbing in. "Alright. Now we dropping it off at Dan's?" He asked  
"'Yea. You actually passed it on the way here." I pointed in the direction he needed to go to. "I'll show you which house it is." I tucked my feet under me and leaned on the center console.  
"Alright. So like you and Dan must be super close? You have a pretty good bit of his stuff." Mark chuckled. He didn't seem like he was insinuating anything, but I couldn't help but feel like he was.  
"Oh yea, he's easily one of my best friends. We've been close for awhile now. Like we kind clicked at Arin and Suzy's wedding." I said telling a bit of the truth.  
"Oh that's cool. It's good to have the person to rely on." He glanced over as me and smiled sweetly. I nodded and looked out the window until I felt and warm hand on my leg. I glanced down and Mark was reaching for my hand. I slid my finger between is. His grip tightened slightly and he lifted out hands to his mouth and kissed the back of mine gently. I felt the blood rush to my face and warm my cheeks.  
"You gotta stop being to damn cute. It's killing me." Mark Chucked and his own cheeks glowed a pale pink.  
"I could say the same thing about you Sugar." I winked causing the pink to darken over his face. I smiled and turned to look back out the window. "It's that house right there. The one with the Zombie Gnome." I pointed to Dan and Barry's house. Mark pulled into their drive way and I climbed out of the passenger seat as the vehicle was placed in park. "Imma go get Dan. He can carry his crap in." I laughed as I walked to the door. I heard a faint whistle and turned around. Mark was leaned up against his car looking at me. "What...I mean...How dare that person over there whistle at you?!" I laughed as Mark looked in every direction shaking his fists. I got to the door and knocked. I waited a few seconds and tried the door. It was unlocked and I Walked in "Oie! Danny! I have your crap! Come help me and Mark get it!" I yelled into the house. It was 10, Dan should be up. I didn't think he was going to be at the grump space today and he had told me he was going to be here. I faintly hear singing from the back of the house. It was definitely Dan's voice.I followed the voice and head him singing in his bedroom and the closer I got I began to recognize the song. I pushed Dan's door open and he was sitting cross legged on his bed his music playing from a stereo, and sorting through his things from my house. "My heart's like an open book, For the whole world to read, Sometimes nothing keeps me together, At the seams." He sang. I smiled and leaned against his door frame. His back was to me an he was too into the song to even hear me.  
"I'm on my way," Dan Jumped and turned around as he heard my voice. "I'm on my way" He smiled and started to sing with me ."Home sweet home  
Tonight tonight! I'm on my way Just set me free Home sweet home Home sweet home Home sweet home Home sweet home." We continued to sing the rest of the song with each other and Dan being his usual self and getting waaaay into it. It made me happy at how into music Dan was. I smiled as we finished singing and Dan walked over to turn his music down.  
"It's been a while since we've just sung together. Why that be?!" He bounced next to me and propped up on my head.  
"We just don't have that much time. Come on I have your stuff in the car." Dan slipped some shoes on and followed me outside. Mark was out side waiting patiently.  
"Hey man! How goes it?" Dan asked speeding up to shake hands with Mark.  
"It's good. Got in this morning from Cincinnati and headed straight over here to help this lovely lady out." Mark smiled and looked to me as I made my way next to him.  
"Dude have you had any sleep? " Dan asked going to where the back hatch of the SUV was opened.  
"Yea. I slept on the plane." He said grabbing a box. The guys continued to talk about Marks trip. I grabbed a few things and carried them into the house. I took them back to Dan's room. I heard the the sound of them speaking to one another, but couldn't hear what they were saying. As I made my way back in Mark and Dan both looked at me.  
"What?" I asked  
"Nothing." Mark smiled is heart gushing smile "Just guys stuff." He laughed. The guys had gotten the rest of the boxes while I was putting Dan's posters in his room. I knew I had no reason to be nervous, but the knot in my stomach started to grow. I knew I needed to tell Mark about Dan before it was too late, but the more I liked him the scarier it was and the more I worried he would leave"What's that face for?" Dan asked stepping towards me.  
"Nothing." I said and tried to smile. Dan furrowed his brow and stood in front of me.  
"Good?' He asked.  
"Doing." I said. Dan nodded. "He Mark I'm gonna borrow her for a second. That cool?" Dan turned. Mark gave him a thumbs up and started to close the doors to his vehicle. Dan walked me back inside and towards his kitchen. "What's up there butter cup? You worried about spending the day with Mark?" He hopped on to his counter .  
"I'm......What did you say to him?" I asked feeling my heart being squeezed by the dread building up inside of me.  
"Just guy stuff." He shrugged  
"I'm serious Dan. I still haven't told him about me and you.....What did you say to him?" I began to panic. I never liked it when Dan tested me like this and wouldn't tell me what was going on.  
"Oh...Oh God no Anna. I would never say anything to him about that. I swear!" Dan slid off his counter and approached me carefully with his hands up. "No. I just asked what you guys had planned and he just started to tell me that he didn't know but he was trying to think of something and I just suggested a few things. That's all I swear." Dan placed his hands on my shoulders. I'm sure he could feel my pulse as it was racing and my hear was aching from the panic.  
"Ok. I'm sorry. I.....I'm just so scared to tell him Dan......What...what.."  
"Nope. Don't even finish that sentence. Just go." Dan turned me and pushed me towards the door. "Go and fall in love. Tell him when you are ready. If he can't take it then I'll kick his ass for hurting you and then we will just make him regret giving you up. Got it." Dan leaned forward and kissed the top of my head and pushed me out the door. "And stay out you jerk." He laughed and slammed the door. I head his laughter as I turned to look at his closed door. He was in the window next to it waving at me. I smiled and shook my head. "What a bitch." I said and tuned to Mark who had the biggest smile on his face."You ready to go find Annalisa some stuff?" I asked. Mark pushed himself off the vehicle and walked to my side and opened the door.  
"What ever you wanna do Princess." He teased. When he closed my door and made his way to his side. I watched him move. I felt a smile creep onto my face and my heart squeezed again, but by a different emotion. All the dread had left my body and was filling back up with happiness. If Mark could make me feel like this by just being near me I worried for my sanity. "Ready? Tooooooo target?" He asked.  
"Yes. On ward brave knight." I pointed in the direction of the store. Mark laughed and drove in the direction I pointed him to.  
"As long as I'm the knight who wins the fair Lady's heart....I'm good with that." Mark cut his eyes to me and smile. My face warmed up and I looked down trying to hide my stupid smile. Mark reached over the intertwined his fingers with mine again. The worry I had felt at Dan's slowly slipped away. When I was with Mark, nothing bothered me. He was a drug that made everything else irrelevant. I, for the millionth time, was in trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

After we spent the rest of the morning and the afternoon shopping for Annalisa's room, we made it back home and were in the process of unloading Mark's vehicle. We had gotten all the bags inside and sat them on the floor. "You don't have to help me decorate. If you would just sit in there with me and keep me company I would appreciate that." I smiled over at Mark and he plopped down on my couch.  
"I mean. How could I pass up the offer." He leaned his head back on the couch, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.  
"Are you tired? You can go home if you are, or take a nap here. Which ever." I said gathering a few of the bags and heading to Annalisa's room.  
"Oh no. I'm good. Here Give me those." He jumped off the couch and reached for the bags in my hands then gathered the others from off the floor and carried them to the bedroom. I smiled as I watched him shift some of the objects in his arms. He was ready and willing to do anything for me today. While we were in Target he took pride in the fact that he could reach the shelves I couldn't and even picked me up and threw me in a bin of pillows at one time. Mark was fun to be around and I was enjoy every second I got to be with him. I followed him into Annalisa's bedroom. I took my phone out and began to record a video "Annalisa......there's a wild Mark in your bedroom.....I'm thinking about keeping him." I said as I pointed the camera at Mark. He turned round and smiled wide "Imma pee all over this room!" He joked and put the bags down on the floor. I turned the camera off and sent Anna the video. She had been texting that worming since I wasn't able to call her. I was giving her updates on her room and letting her know that it would be beautiful by the time she got here.  
I was half way done getting everything set up in Annalisa's room. Mark and I had been talking about random stuff. His channel, his family , My family and everything in between. My phone began to ring. "Can you see who that is?" I asked pulling curtains onto the curtain rod. Mark picked up my phone and looked at the screen.  
"It says 'Mama'." He held the phone out to me and I swiped my finger across the screen to answer it.   
"Hey." I put the phone to my ear holding it with my shoulder. I was trying to hang the curtain and talk to my mother at the same time.   
"Hey. Whatcha doin?" She asked.  
"Just hanging a curtain....or trying to. Anna's gonna be here tomorrow so I'm setting her room up." I was still struggling to hang the curtain and keep the phone on my ear. I felt the rod lift out of my hands and looked to see Mark standing next to me.   
"I got this, talk to your mom." He placed the rod in the hooks and moved to the next window.  
"Who was that?" My mom asked curiosity rising in her voice.   
"It's Mark .... He's......" I looked back to Mark who was trying to get the curtains on the new rod. "He's this guy I'm talking to." I say quietly into the phone. I stepped out of the room and into the kitchen to talk with my mom.   
"Oh ok. Send me a picture of him later for evaluation." She laughed   
"Maaaaaahm!" I laughed into the phone. "What's up? Just calling to talk?"  
"Oh no. I was going to let you know. Your cousin Lauren is getting married. It's not for a few months. It's December, like around Christmas. I was just wondering if you were going to want to come and if you did would we get to see you at Christmas this year?"   
"I want to, but I'll have to talk with Arin ans see if he is ok with me taking the time. I don;t think it would be an issue since I haven't been home in such a long time. " I said   
"Your dad and I will buy your ticket if you get to."  
"No mom. I have miles I can use, and if they are black out days I can take care of it."  
"Can we expect your friend to come with you?" She teased me through the phone.   
"Maybe mom. We will have to see." I laughed. I couldn't even lie I had thought if Mark and I were together I would want him to go with me.   
My mom and I talked for a little while longer about what's been going on with one another. I finally said goodbye and walked back to the room. I smiled at he sight in front of me. Mark was laying on the bed with Bilbo laying on his chest. I walked a little closer and saw Marks eyes were closed but his hand was rubbing Bilbo's head. I sat down on the bed closest to Marks head and his eyes opened lazily and looked up at me. A sweet smile over took his lips. "I found a fat baby." He said in a deep voice. Bilbo looked at Mark as he spoke.   
'Oh I'm sorry." He said in a quieter voice. "Did I disturb your highness?" He scratched the top of her head and she turned her head into his hand.   
"I'm quiet shocked that she is in here. She doesn't like other people too much....she kinda lives up to her name of being a hobbit." I ran my hand down the cats back and then placed my hand back on the bed.   
"Well." Mark sat up with Bilbo in his arms and put his face close to hers. "You has to get use to me....cause I'm kinda hoping your mommy will keep me around for a while." He rubbed his face against the kitten's, as my face became warm and a smile crept onto my face. Mark looked at me and placed his hand on my cheek. "Anna......I really like you. I kinda hope you already know that." He smiled and i leaned my cheek into his hand.   
"Yea.....I know." I placed my hand over his and turned my face to kiss his palm. I felt little pawns hitting my arm. I smiled and looked down to the fat kitty sitting between Mark and I. I scooped her up in my arms "Are you jelly my tubby? Are you jelly that Mama's giving someone else more attention?" I stood up and rocked the kitten. She began to wriggle in my arms and I let her jump put of my arms and Mark and I laughed as she tore out of the room.   
"Ready for some food? " I Held out my hand for Mark to take it. He took my hand and pulled me back towards him. He stood up as he pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around me. He rested his head on top of mine. My arms slid around his torso as I became intoxicated with his scent and body warmth. "It's scary." Mark finally said after a few moments of silence.  
"What is?" I titled my head to look up at him. He kissed my forehead and then pressed his to mine, looking into my eyes.   
"Just how much I have fallen for you. Like......I'm going to sound so crazy, but in just this short time..I find myself thinking about you and wanting to see you , and wanting to be with you. I don't want to move too fast, but yet I can't slow my brain down when I'm with you. I want to hold you like this....as long as you will let me. I want to kiss you, like right now, but I also want to wait for the perfect moment...so you will always remember our 1st kiss. I want to be so sappy you roll your eyes at me, but I also want to play it cool so you don't get sick of me. I'm just so worried that I'm going to fuck this all up....and then you'll be gone all too soon....and I'll be left with the what if." Mark kept his eyes locked with mine. "I'm so worried you;re going to find something you don't like about me." He said his voice was quiet. He voiced everything I had been worrying about and the fears I had. I knew there was something about he, he wasn't going to like. There were ,many things I knew he was going to find that he didn't like, but I wanted to know him any way. I felt my hands go from his torso, up his chest and on hand reached his neck. My eyes searched his face as best I could in out close proximity. I knew he could feel my pulse. I could feel his. I placed my hand over his pounding heart and felt his cover my hand   
."Do you see what you do to me?" He said closing his eyes. I felt my heart twist in a way that caused me to step a little closer o this man who was bearing his soul to me. I hand;t said a thing this whole time. Mark looked up. His eyes were fighting to focus on me. "Please.....say ...anything." He said a small defeated chuckle followed his worlds.   
"I'm sorry." I said and took a deep breath, gathering my courage. Marks eyes fell and he closed them one more time. I felt him pull from me a little. I pushed my self forward and pressed my lips to his. By the hesitation I could tell I had thrown him off, but it took him no time to pull me back into his arms as tight as he could comfortable hold me. Our lips moved together as my arms laid around his neck. Everything about the way he moved made me drunk. After he had poured his heart out to me I couldn't fight anymore I needed more physical contact with him. I pushed as close to him as I could. I felt Marks hands go to my waist and pick me up. Our kiss broke as he held me high enough to look into his eyes. Our breathing was heavy and his eyes were hooded. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair"Sorry I ruined your plan for the perfect 1st kiss." Mark smiled gently and shook his head. He pressed his lips to mine again and I could feel his smile against my mouth. "You just made it the perfect kiss." He placed my back on the ground and hugged me close. "So, you had mentioned food." He laughed shaking my own body. I puled away with my own goofy grin on my face. My head still swimming from the previous actions. "Yea. I got everything to make us dinner, if that's good fro you?"   
"I would love to have a home cooked meal from my beautiful princess." Mark smiled and followed me out of the room.   
I ended up just making baked chicken, twice baked potatoes, rolls, gravy and green beans. Mark ate till he thought he would explode. After dinner Mark offered to clean up and I said he could help me. After dished were in the dish washer and left overs were put away we settled into the living room and looking through movies to watch. I ultimately told Mark to choose and he was flipping through my collection as my phone rang.   
"Damn, no one ever wants to talk to me until today!" I fling my self off the couch and go to get my phone. It was my sister.   
'What you want loser, I'm busy." I said into the receiver.   
"Well damn. I was just calling to see if what mama told me was true. Are you gonna try to be here for the wedding and Christmas? You know that's like two-and-a-half weeks at home right?"  
"Yes. I would come see you in that time as well. I have more people left to see in Alabama than Just mama, daddy, and grandaddy."   
"Well yea, but she said you might be bringing a 'friend'." She said  
"Yes and if you do not mind that friend is here, we are trying to watch a movie. I can call you tomorrow ok AND .." I had walked back into the living room and sat down next to Mark. "I told mama I would TRY and come for the wedding. I haven't had the time to talk to Arin."   
"oK ...Well.....If you don't at least text me tomorrow I'm going to assume your 'friend" killed you." She teased.  
"Ok Amanda....ok. Love you. talk to you tomorrow." I hung up the phone. Mark put his arm around me and pulled me to his chest to lean against him as he started the movie.   
"Gotta love family. Your sister?" He asked pulling a blanket over us. I smiled at the simple task of him holding me and making me comfortable. I snuggled closer into him and sighed deeply, content.  
"Yea. When my mom called me today she told me my cousin was getting married, I grew up with her so I want to go. It's like the 17th of December so i would just stay till Christmas and probably come home the 27th. I have to talk with Arin about it just to go ahead and get it out of the way. I will probably let me go since I haven't been home in so long."  
"Oh cool. So....think you're gonna want a date for this....eeeeh wedding?" Mark said sounding a little nervous to ask me. I looked up at him and his eyes told me all the nerves I heard in his voice were sitting there.  
"I would like to have a date. If there was a certain guy." I walked my fingers up his chest." I felt Mark exhale shakily as I lifted my hand and put my index finger to the tip of his nose. "I was going to wait till a little closer to ask you, just in case." I placed my chin in the center of his chest still looking up at him. He smiled and leaned forward kissing my forehead.   
"I'd love to go with you and meet your family too." He smiled sweetly at me. I felt my stomach turn and I pushed myself up and placed my lips to his in a gentle peck. When i pulled away Mark sat up a little more and pulled me back to him. His eyes locked with mine as he glanced from my lips to my eyes. "What are you doing to me?" He said in a hushed whisper and slowly brought his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and sighed into the kiss. I felt my body melt into him as he pulled my closer to him and into his lap. He kissed slowly and sweetly. His hands placed on my hips ran up my sides and to my hair as he pulled the hair tie out letting my hair fall round our faces. My hand laid at the back of his neck twirling the small waved that fell to the back of his neck. I felt him shiver and I pulled my lips from his and looked at him with my head tilted slightly. He had his eyes closed and his hands still on my hips. I placed my hand on his arm and felt little raises on his skin. "Did i just give you chill bumps?" I asked rubbing his arm.  
"Goose bumps...yes.....Like your kiss and the feeling of your fingers on my neck. It was just too over whelming." He smiled again and pulled my face to his for one more kiss. "Let's watch this movie." He turned his body to lay back on the couch and settled me down to where i was laying on his chest again. He began to run his fingers through my hair making be become drowsy with every stroke. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in Marks hold, but not before he whispered to me. "You make me so happy."


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning with a slight crick in my neck. I opened my eyes and noticed I was on my couch with a blanket draped over me. I sat up and looked around remembering I had fallen asleep with Mark. I did not see him anywhere and thought maybe he got up and went home after the movie was over. I got up and folded up the blanket before making my way into the kitchen. When i turned the corner I heard my door open and Mark walked in with a few bags. I squinted my eyes briefly and tilted my head in confusion. Mark finally turned and saw me standing in the door way. "Well good morning beautiful." He beamed, setting the bags on my counter and making his way over to me. He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me sweetly on the lips.  
"Good morning. What did you do?" I looked over the bags.  
"Well you see....you don't have any thing for breakfast, sooooo I went and bought you some eggs, some bacon, and some peanut putter chips...so I can make this beautiful girl some peanut butter waffles." He ushered me over the the opposite side on the counter where my bar stools were and sat me down."I'm gonna cook for you and you are gonna accept it." He laughed and kissed the top of my head before returning to the groceries. I propped my chin in my hand and watched him as he prepared everything. He would look over his shoulder and grin at me every now and then. I couldn't help but let my joy beam out with every glance and smile he gave me. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get my phone and a hoodie." I hopped up off the bar stool and walked into the living room. I grabbed my phone and went up stairs to get the hoodie I had stolen from Mark. When I was in my room I quickly brushed my teeth for fear of morning breath and then headed back down stairs. I hopped back on the stool and Mark turned back to look at me.  
"Oh look what you got." He teased as he started mixing up the batter for the waffles. I smiled a silly smile and started a text to my sister.

Me: I'm alive. Fell asleep on the couch, now he's making me peanut butter waffles. Can I keep him?" I snapped a picture of him hunting for my waffle maker and sent it to my sister.

Then sent a message to Annalisa to see an ETA of when she would be here. I turned my attention back to Mark and watched him as he hunted for all of the utensil. I helped him out every now and then when he seemed to be getting farther from what he was looking for. My phone went off saying I had a text. Annalisa had texted me saying she would be landing in about 2 hours.  
"Anna will be here in about 2 hours." I said getting excited. "Oh. Hey.....um....if you don't have any plans tonight We are all planning on going out to eat. Would you like to go with us?" He places a plate in front of me with waffles and bacon. "Thank you." I smile and look up at him. He smiles back sweetly.  
"Of course I would love to go with you tonight." He grabbed his own plate and sat down next to me and started digging in. "What should I wear?" He tilted his head to the side. I didn't really know where we were planning on going, but knowing Arin and Suzy they would take us to the Japanese restaurant and Suzy would ask every one to dress nice to welcome Annalisa.  
"Let me text Suzy real fast....more than likely we will dress up kinda." I took my phone out and sent Suzy a quick text.  
"After I take you to get Anna and bring you guys back I'm gonna run home and get some stuff done before tonight. That ok?" Mark asked finishing up his plate of food.  
"Oh yea that's fine. If you need to I can just go get her myself....You don't have to drive me. You can go ahead and get going if you want to. I got this" I smiled up at him. He puckered his lips out and squinted at me.  
"And waste any time I get with you. Ha No ma'am!" Mark laughed taking his plate to the sink "Also not gonna let you clean up my mess either."  
"Well how about this." I grabbed our plates and walked to the sink. "You help me clean up, then I'll see you off and you can get what you need done and then you can pick me up tonight? I'll let you know the dress code." I began to rinse the dishes off as I felt two hands rest on my hips then make their way around my waist. Marks face leaned into my neck and left little kissed on my shoulder. "If that's what you want to do. Then it's fine with me." He brushed my hair away from my neck and kissed below my ear. I felt my knees get weak as he planted soft kisses on my neck one after the other holding me tight to him. My breath became ragged as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him. "You're going to be the death of me." He whispered against my skin as he stopped kissing and rested his forehead on my shoulder. I lifted my hand and weaved my fingers into his fluffy hair.  
"Ditto." I managed to get out.  
"Well as long as I'm not the only one in this boat, I guess It's not that bad." He chuckled and loosened his embrace. Mark began to help me clean up the kitchen and put away dishes from the night before.  
After we had cleaned up I walked Mark out to his car. We kissed goodbye and he headed back to his house, after asking me a few more times if I was sure I didn't want him to take me to the airport.I assured him I could make it all by my lonesome and he finally agreed and left to get done what he needed done. I got a shower and threw on some clothes. I was out the door and headed to the airport when I got a text from Anna Saying they should be landing any minuet. I figured I would get to the airport as soon as she was getting her luggage. Good timing. I got to the airport in plenty of time to get inside and get a refresher from starbucks. I grabbed her an iced coffee and waited to see her come through the gate. I caught glimps of a mass of dark purple hair coming towards me. I threw my arms in the air as she saw me. "Bess friiiieeeen!!!!" She squealed and started running towards me. I began to run towards her, being particularly careful cause I had drinks. We ran into each others arms and hugged like our life depended on it. "Oh God I'm gonna cry!" She yelled and she dropped all her bags and squeezed me tight.  
"No you can't cry. If you cry I'm gonna lose it! Anna You're finally here!" We had been planning this day for so long, it was so hard to believe it was finally here. I had done good keeping my emotions in check thanks to Mark yesterday, but today was not going to go so well. My eyes began to water threatening tears pricked my vision making things blurry.  
"Nooooo Natah!" Annalisa pulled me back into a hug and held my close as a few tears fell on her shoulder.  
"I'm just so happy." I said in a weak voice. I was good at keeping things together, but this was my best friend who I had not seen in such a long time. I was happy to have her here.  
"Ok no more tears." She held me at arms length tears brimming her eyes as well. "Lets get all this shit in the car and....ooh diss for me?!" She asked taking the coffee from my hand. I helped gather her bags and lead her out to my car. "So....gonna tell me a little more about Mark?" She asked flopping down in my front seat. I smiled starting the car and turned to her.  
"OOOOh honey. You got it so bad." She grinned seeing my face.  
"Anna.....he's. Gah let me just tell you what all happened yesterday!" I gushed and began telling her about the previous day on into this morning. She only intereupted a few time with her shocked "No way's" and "Shut the fuck up ....No!?" When I finished telling her what happened she stared straight ahead un blinking. "Ummmm.....Anna......Annalisa?" I glanced away from the road to her and then waved my hand in front of her face.  
"Can I get one? Where can I find one?" Annalisa finally looked to me and I started to laugh  
"I'm sure we can train Barry." I teased. Anna swatted at me then smiled contently  
"Ummmm Bawwy." She said in a goofy voice. I laughed and continued the drive back to the house.  
I helped Anna put her things away and then sat on the couch to talk and catch up. "So I realized you never really told me me how you go involved with Mark in the 1st place. We kinda glossed over it and I mean I saw what you posted on Instagram, but other than that I have no clue how this came to me.....Fix it!" She yelled and thew herself into my lap. Laughed and tried to push her off of me. She laid her head in my lap as I fill her in. "It was really kinda like a hey I know you and I want to actually get to know the real you kinda thing. Like He's actually suppose to be recording with the grumps next week and I was talking with him about that and I'm sure you saw the panel already where they announced I was princess grump. Well they had asked him to distract me and he tool me to the park and we talked most of the night and then the next day he asked me out on a date and it's just kinda of gone from there....Oh! He got me this!" I held the necklace up to show Annalisa. She looked it over and made an exaggerated pout. "Awwwwwwww. He knows your love for sloths!" She let the pendant fall back to my neck.  
"He also got me a fat porcelain piggy and a stuffed hedgehog. Just cause he wanted to." I leaned back on the arm of the couch and sighed. "I just wanna keep him.....can I keep him?"  
"Hell he has my vote. I haven't see you like this since that guy who took you to Disney." She said.  
"Yea.....He even wants to go back to Alabama with me this December for a wedding and Christmas with my family....It's all just so crazy." I looked back down at Annalisa.  
"Dude no I got you. You've found someone who 1. Treats you like the princess you are. 2. Understands your work. and 3. Lets just go ahead and say it,.....ah Dayum he fine." She laughed as she sat up.  
"Girl! You would have loved to see him moving your furniture, His veins....." I said smirking to Annalisa.  
"oH....were they I.V worthy?" She asked eyes wide.  
"You could of gotten that thing in one poke." I laughed.  
"OOOOh I wanna see." She flung herself back to the couch and wallowed. I continued to laugh at her until I heard my phone go off. I looked at the text I had recieved. It was Suzy telling me that we would be eating at the Japanese restaurant and that yes cutesy was the dress code. She said we would be meeting at 5 at the place and that Barry would be coming to get Annalisa. I decided not to tell her and just let her think that Mark was going to take us. I sent mark a quick text to let him know that dressing up was the code and he should come get me at 4 to give us time to get there. "Hey we are going out to eat tonight. Arin and Suzy are treating you to dinner as a welcome to California. We will be eating your favorite." I said putting my phone down.  
"Oh? That's so nice of them."  
"You have to dress nice. We're going to a super fancy place. So lets go find you something to wear." I stood up and walked to her room with her grumbling behind me about how she hasn't been here a day yet and I'm bossing her around. I opened her closet and began to pull out options.  
"What are you wearing tonight?" She asked sitting on her bed looking at what I pull out.  
"I'm have no idea. I'll find something or I might just call Suzy to come over......yea...imma call Suzy." I handed Anna her options and then walked to get my phone. "Go start looking in my room for options. I'm gonna get Suzy to do my hair and makeup cause I'm lazy and Mark will be my date tonight. He's coming to pick us up by the way."  
"Could Suzy do my hair?" Annalisa called from my room.  
"I don't see why not." I grab my phone and call Suzy.  
"Hey whats up?" She answered.  
"We need you.....we need your amazing skills to make us beautiful!" I say into the phone with a pleading voice.  
"Ok. Lets see.....It's 12:45 now. I'll be there at like 2 sound good?" She laughs.  
I thank Suzy for the last minuet saving and hang up. I walk into my room and Anna has a few options picked out for me. "I really like this one." She holds up a red lace dress with a low back and a bow that sits right at the base of my back bone. I nod in agreement. "Granted I was trying to find you something....not black....It was a struggle not to, but I figure Mark might like you in a little color." She teased and sat the red dress down away from the other options.  
"I think you made the right choice. I haven't worn this dress since......I think Suzy's engagement party." I said picking up the red dress and holding it up to myself. "I wonder if I can even wear it. " I begin to take my other clothes off and try the dress on. It was a little snug in a few places, but nothing some spanx couldn't take care of. I turn to Annalisa and hold my arms out." Yea? Nah? Help me here."  
"I think Mark's gonna have to hold back fucking you on the sushi table." She says in a mater of fact voice.  
"God damn Anna......Geeze!" I turn from her and take the dress off and pulling my other clothes on.  
"What?! You asked. I gave you my honest opinion. That dress is hot. It even shows off your bow on your back nicely. I think you should wear your black heels. The velvety looking ones." She says going to my closet and pulling the shoes out. I lay everything out and sit down on my bed. "So Suzy gonna come help us?" She asked laying back on my bed.  
"Yea she said she's be here around 2ish." I pick my phone up and have picture message from mark. I open it and laugh.  
"Dear God. No." I say and start to text him back. "Look at this fool." I show Annalisa the picture. She begins to cackle at the sight of Mark in a crop top and a pair of leggings. The text sent with is says.

Mark: This suitable to wear tonight. I feel it is just dressy enough that it looks like I tried, buuuut also looks like I just threw it on. Thoughts?  
Me:Now Mark we can't wear the same thing. One of us has to change. LOL but seriously...Them leg muscles.

I sent the text and laughed again as I saw the picture again. "God I have to save this. Caller ID picture definitely." I laugh as I save the picture on my phone and set it up. Mark sent another text.

Mark: Alright lady, I will change. See you at 4?  
Me:Of course!

Suzy showed up a little after 2 and started working on out hair. She curled mine in lose curls and teased it a bit to make it look fuller. She started working on Annalisa's hair and told me to get the base of my makeup done and she would do the rest. I had already gotten my dress on and was working on my face when I got a text from Mark.

Mark: What is the base color of your outfit tonight my Lady? Imma be cheesy as hell!  
Me:Red.  
Mark: OOOOOH....Lady in Red. I like.

I shook my head at the last text and put my phone down. Suzy had asked how my day with Mark went and I told her about everything, I showed her all he ha gotten me and the told her he cooked me breakfast.  
"So wait....he stayed the night...did you two?" She asked making her way over to me to start with my makeup.  
"oh no. We just fell asleep on the couch.......I'm gonna try to hold off on having sex with him....at least until after I get the guts to tell him about the Dan thing." The dreaded topic returned and flipped my stomach. I remembered Marks words. "He told me before we kissed the 1st time that he was worried I was going to find something about him I didn't like. If only he knew."  
"Dude...Listen. "Annalisa started. "If he can't handle the fact that you had casual sex with someone, then fuck him. He's a close minded sexy bastard."  
"Yea.....Anna does have a point honey." Suzy said "It's not his place to judge what you do with your body or anything, but like I've said before....I think he will understand." Suzy smiled sweetly at me and began working on my make up. I knew the girls were right. He did not have the right to get mad at me for having sex with someone. It was my choice, but still that little dread filled me and I was worried that he would be like Dan and just think it was weird.  
"And besides it's not even like you just pulled someone out of the crowd and fucked them. It was Dan...someone you know and are close to and trust. Now if you were fucking him for drugs....then yea I can see where that would bother him." Annalisa teased trying to relieve my worry.  
"I know...you guys are right." I say and smile trying to reassure them I wasn't worrying. Suzy continued to work on my make up. When she was done she had me with a nude smokey eye and winged liner with dark red lips. I smiled into the mirror. "Mark's gonna lose his mind." Annalisa smiled from beside me.  
"Staaaaahp." I said and turned from the mirror.  
"My bess fran is so pwetty!" Annalisa squealed and took her phone out to snap a picture of all 3 of us together. "Oh btw Mark follows me on Instagram now. I'll have to post this later." She put her phone down and laughed.  
Suzy had left and was heading home to throw her clothes on. I had decided to keep the sloth necklace on and was now putting my shoes on. It was almost 4. I knew Barry would be getting here soon to get Anna. I smiled as I walked into the living room and she was sitting there in a dark green and black high low dress with black wedges on. "Well don't you look stunning." I say as I sit in the chair next to her.  
"Shanks. My bess fran dressed me." She said not looking up from her phone. I pushed her phone out of her hand and got back up as I heard a car pull into my drive way. I walked to the door and say Barry getting out of his car. He was dressed very nice and had his hair parted to the side and combed looking very handsome. I opened the door and smiled. "Hey." I say as he walks towards the door. "You look nice sir. She's in the living room just go in there and sit next to her. She'll probably freak out." I laugh. Barry's face flushed slightly as he walks past me.  
"Arin just like this morning told me I would be taking Anna......I hardly know her." He laughs a little nervous "But don't get me wrong. I'm very happy to be her date tonight." He smiles reassuringly. He walks into the living room where Annalisa is still staring at her phone. Bary smiles and walks to where he can sit next to her on the couch. He sits down and Annalisa glances over at him for a moment then I see her realize who it is and freeze. "Hey Anna." He smiles at her even though she's not really looking at him. Annalisa turns to me where I am smiling in the door way.  
"You bitch." She points at me the excitement pouring from her face. She turns back to Barry "Oh my God Hi!" She says and stands up Barry stands and pulls her into a hug  
"It's been a while since we've seen you. Welcome to California."  
"Thank you." She says in an octave that tells me she in nervous. I smile and shake my head as they continue to talk. I hear another car pull up and know it's Mark. I wait till I hear the knock at the door. I go to answer it when I hear Annalisa "No no! We're gonna 'She's All That' this you get over there." Annalisa points me over to the living room where you can't see me from the front door. I laugh and walk over there as she walks to my door. I hear her open it and then speak "Hey Mark. I'm Anna....the other Anna. I've been hearing so much about you."  
"Hey. Yea I've been hearing about you too. How was your flight?" I heard Mark say in a cheery voice. I smile at the sound of his voice and feel the butterflies causing ruckus in my stomach.  
"Oh it was good. Long and boring, but i made it here. ANNA! Marky is here." She yells......like I didn't know. I shake my head and walk out as I hear Mark greet Barry.  
"Hey man. How's.......wow." I hear Mark cut his own sentence off as I step out of the living room. Barry smiled and claps Mark on the back "We'll see you guys at the restaurant." Barry says as he ushers Annalisa out the door. We hear the door close and Mark steps closer to me holding his hand out for me to take it. I slide my hand in his and he pulls me close to him. He places his other hand around my waist and smiles as I look up into his eyes. "You look beautiful. I am not worthy." Mark rubs his nose against mine as he speaks. I smile and Step back taking in his outfit. He's wearing black tailored slacks and a dark gray shirt with a red tie.  
"You look mighty handsome Mark." I say running my finger down his tie. "Ready to go?" I ask as I start to walk towards the door. I feel a tug at my hand and look back and see Mark's eyes running the length of my body.  
"Damn. I'm gonna have a problem concentrating tonight." He says then looks back to my face "You are so beautiful." He says stepping towards me and pulls me back into his arms. He kisses my cheek and then my shoulder. "And you smell wonderful." He whispers into my skin. I feel my face reddening at his complements. "Ok let's go before I just lock us away in this house and we never leave." Mark pulls away and links my arms with his. "This way to your chariot my Lady." Mark leads me out of the house and to his car. As he opens my door for me I see some roses sitting on my seat. I look to him as a smile spreads across my face. "What's this Mark?" I ask looking to his face.  
"I might be super cheesy. I might of gotten you roses." Mark takes the flowers and hands them to me. I see there's a little card in them. I look up at him trying to hide my goofy smile. I pluck the card from the flowers and start to read it. " 'These flowers do not hold a candle to how beautiful you are to me.' MAAAARK!" I look back to him and even he looks embarrassed.  
"I told you I did something cheesy." He said looking down at his feet and shoving his hands in his pockets. I stepped towards him after setting the flowers back down.  
"Thank you Mark." I tilt my head so I am looking into his face. He smiles still embarrassed by the card. I press my lips to his and pull away after. I wipe my thumb over his mouth to get any red lip stick that may have come off on them.  
"There's a condition to you having those flowers. You can only have them if you agree to certain terms and conditions by then end of the night." He says in a voice that is still slightly nervous but he is smiling.  
"Ok. Do I get to know what it is now ooooooor?"  
"You have to wait till tonight is over. I'll tell you what it is when I bring you home tonight." He ushers me to the door and picks the flowers up again and hands them to me. I am so filled with excitement and happiness as he helps me into the vehicle that I don't stop smiling. As Mark climbs into the drivers seat he glances over, leaning forward and kisses my cheek again. "I'm so happy I can cause that smile on your face." he says before backing out of the drive way. Mark reaches over and takes my hand lacing his fingers with mine bringing the hand to his mouth and kissing my knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1ST time posting any of my writing....I can promise you there is some rubbish to my writing and it will hopefully get better.


End file.
